Complicated
by arannis
Summary: Mereka pikir dengan menerima perjodohan ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Namun siapa sangka bahwa ada masalah baru yang menanti, yang membuat segalanya menjadi rumit. AU, Friendship, slight another pair. Mind to RnR?
1. The Matchmaking

Disclaimer: Punya Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya pinjam nama karakter saja.

* * *

**BAB 1**

**The Matchmaking**

Sakura memerhatikannya lagi seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa juga secara diam-diam. Memerhatikan cowok yang sedang berkutat dengan buku Fisika di mejanya, terlihat begitu serius hingga tak menghiraukan keributan di sekitarnya. Sesekali cowok itu mencoret-coret sesuatu di buku catatannya, mungkin menulis sebuah rumus. Hari ini memang ada ulangan Fisika pada jam sehabis istirahat nanti. Namun tampaknya hanya beberapa orang yang peduli dengan nilai mereka, termasuk cowok yang kini sedang diperhatikannya. Bukannya Sakura tak peduli, hanya saja ia sudah menyerah dengan rumus-rumus yang luar biasa rumit itu. Ia sudah belajar semampunya semalam. Kata guru-guru pun, otak itu jangan terlalu dipaksakan untuk berpikir jika memang sudah tidak sanggup, maka Sakura menutup bukunya dan kembali memerhatikan cowok itu seperti biasa.

Cowok itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Teman sekelas yang sudah disukai Sakura sejak mereka menjalani Ospek di sekolah baru mereka. Sakura sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia menyukainya. Sasuke memang cakep dan pintar, tapi Sakura rasa bukan karena hal itu. Sakura hanya menyukainya karena dia adalah Sasuke. Namun ia tak pernah berpikir untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke. Sakura merasa lebih senang jika seperti ini, tak ada yang tahu tentang perasaannya, bahkan ketiga sahabatnya pun tak ada yang tahu. Selain itu, Sakura juga hanya seorang gadis biasa. Tidak terlalu cantik, tidak terlalu pintar, dan tidak populer. Sedangkan cewek-cewek yang naksir Sasuke itu kebanyakan anak-anak populer, ia merasa minder. Lagipula setahu Sakura, Sasuke hanya menyukai satu cewek, yaitu Uzumaki Karin sejak mereka SMP.

Mereka jarang berinteraksi satu sama lain jika di sekolah sehingga terlihat seperti tak saling kenal. Namun mereka sering mengirim pesan satu sama lain melalui SMS atau media sosial. Terkadang Sakura yang mengirim pesan padanya lebih dulu, kadang sebaliknya. Sakura juga sering bertanya padanya soal pelajaran, terutama Fisika, Matematika, dan Kimia karena Sasuke memang ahli dalam pelajaran itu. Sakura selalu bersemangat jika ada pesan masuk dari Sasuke, selalu berusaha untuk membalasnya dengan cepat. Sakura cukup senang hanya dengan interaksi seperti itu, meskipun mungkin Sasuke juga punya teman-teman cewek lain yang tak Sakura ketahui. Biarlah, cukup dekat dengannya pun aku senang, pikirnya sering kali.

Suasana kelas seketika hening ketika Yamato _Sensei_ melewati ambang pintu. Sakura bisa merasakan ketegangan menyelimuti mereka, menunggu Yamato _Sensei_ bersuara. Sakura nyaris bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri saking tegangnya menjalani ulangan. Tenten di sampingnya sudah berkeringat meski cuaca dingin di awal bulan Desember. Sakura melirik Sasuke sebentar, cowok itu terlihat sangat tenang sambil membereskan buku-bukunya dan menyiapkan kertas untuk jawaban, lalu memainkan pulpen di tangannya sambil menunggu.

"Siapkan kertas dua lembar," kata Yamato _Sensei_. "Simpan buku catatan, buku cetak, ataupun segala contekan yang sudah kalian siapkan ke dalam tas. Saya ingin kalian mengisinya dengan jujur."

Sakura segera mengeluarkan kertas yang sudah disiapkannya dari laci mejanya. Pulpen dan pensil sudah siap, buku-bukunya semua dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Sakura cukup siap, namun ia tak yakin hasilnya akan memuaskan karena dia sangat lemah dalam pelajaran hitung-hitungan. Ia lebih suka pelajaran Biologi yang menjadi alasannya masuk program Sains.

Ulangan berlangsung hening selama setengah jam. Dengan suara gesekan kertas dibalik dan pulpen yang beradu dengan kertas menjadi musik yang mengalun, sesekali suara batuk-batuk dan helaan napas terdengar. Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan soal yang ke tiga. Ternyata sangat sulit, Sakura harus memutar otak, mengingat-ingat rumus-rumus dan contoh soal yang dikerjakannya semalam. Materi tentang Fluida belum ia pahami betul-betul.

Ia melirik Tenten yang kini sedang menjambak rambutnya sendiri saking frustrasinya. Sasuke di barisan depan memijit pelipisnya sendiri, wajahnya begitu serius yang menurut Sakura membuatnya semakin tampan. Beberapa anak mengusap-usap dahi mereka yang berkeringat dengan gusar. Sakura yakin dalam hati mereka memaki-maki Yamato Sensei yang tega memberi mereka soal sesulit ini.

Setelah satu jam berlalu, Sakura menghela napas lega karena ia telah selesai mengerjakan semua soal itu. Tenten sesekali memberi kode untuk meminta jawaban dari Sakura, namun setiap kali Tenten melakukan itu, Yamato _Sensei_ langsung menegurnya secara tidak langsung yang seketika membuat Tenten ciut.

"Kerjakan soal sendiri-sendiri!"

Tak lama kemudian..

"Waktu habis!" kata Yamato _Sensei_. "Jangan ada yang menulis lagi dan kumpulkan sekarang!"

Akhirnya setelah satu setengah jam yang mengerikan, Sakura meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Merasa lemas setelah melewati satu setengah jam yang melelahkan. Tenten sama lemasnya hingga tak sanggup membuka matanya. Sakura melirik ke meja depan tempat Sasuke duduk. Ia sedang mendengarkan musik dengan earphone di telinganya.

"Tuh kan, kamu ngeliatin dia lagi," kata Tenten tiba-tiba yang membuat Sakura terlonjak.

"Hah? A-apa? Ngeliatin siapa?" kata Sakura agak gagap. "Aku nggak ngeliatin siapa-siapa."

"Bohong. Emang aku nggak tahu apa," kata Tenten. "Kamu suka sama Sasuke, kan? Ngaku deh,"

"Ssstt, jangan keras-keras!" bisik Sakura sambil melotot. Sudah tiada guna lagi berbohong. "Yeah, emangnya kenapa?"

"Nggak kenapa-napa sih. Cuma, kenapa kamu bohong sama kita?" kata Tenten. "Kita udah lama curiga sama kamu. Apalagi Hinata, dia udah greget banget pengen nanya ke kamu, tapi kita larang."

Sakura kaget. Berarti mereka sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama.

"Maaf," kata Sakura akhirnya. "Aku cuma mikir kalo hal ini nggak penting buat diomongin, toh nggak bakal bikin Sasuke balik suka sama aku, kan? Jadi, nggak usah dibesar-besarin lah."

Belum sempat Sakura berkedip, Tenten segera menepuk kepalanya dengan kertas, "Dasar, emang kamu pikir kita nggak mau bantuin kamu apa? Kita ini sahabat, harus saling bantu."

"Eh, jangan! Nggak usah!" kata Sakura segera sebelum kekacauan terjadi. Bukannya apa-apa, Sakura hanya tak mau hubungannya dengan Sasuke merenggang jika dia mengetahui tentang ini.

"Kenapa? Kamu udah bantuin Ino jadian sama Sai, terus gara-gara ide brilian kamu juga aku baikan lagi sama Neji. Jadi, kenapa kita harus mikir-mikir lagi buat bantuin kamu?" kata Tenten.

"Eh, beneran, nggak usah! Nggak apa-apa kok!" kata Sakura meyakinkan. "Aku lebih seneng kayak gini kok. Beneran deh!"

"Ya udah, terserah kamu deh. Kita nggak bisa maksa," kata Tenten. Sakura mengehela napas lega.

"Eh, beneran, kan, guru killer itu nggak masuk? (Sakura mengangguk) Bagus! Ayo, kita ke kantin!" kata Tenten lagi sambil menarik Sakura keluar kelas.

Guru killer yang Tenten maksud adalah Tsunade _Sensei_. Beliau merupakan guru Kimia sekaligus Ibunya Ino. Bukan tanpa alasan Tenten dan sebagian anak-anak memanggilnya guru killer, karena beliau memang sangat galak, apalagi jika ada yang tidak mengerjakan PR atau ada yang mengobrol saat pelajarannya. Sakura sering menegur Tenten jika dia memanggil Tsunade _Sensei_ 'guru killer' karena tak sopan. Namun hari ini Sakura terlalu malas untuk menegurnya.

Hinata dan Ino menyambut mereka ketika mereka sampai kantin. Keadaan kantin tak sepi, tapi juga tak ramai. Apa guru-guru sedang bolos masal? Atau mereka yang sengaja membolos dari pelajaran? Entahlah.

"Hai!" kata Hinata. "Nggak ada guru nih?"

Tenten mengangguk, "Tsunade _Oba-san_ kayaknya pingsan deh ngeliat nilai-nilai kita yang parah. Makanya dia nggak masuk hari ini," katanya. Mereka semua tertawa.

"Iya, bener. Tapi nggak pingsan juga sih, cuma geleng-geleng sambil mijit pelipisnya doang," kata Ino. "Oh ya, aku sempet diem-diem ngeliat nilai kalian."

"Berapa nilai gue?" kata Tenten penasaran. Tak biasanya ia antusias seperti ini, tapi ulangan Kimia minggu lalu, Tenten memang merasa lebih percaya diri berkat les privatnya dengan salah satu senior mereka yang jenius bernama Nara Shikamaru.

"Delapan lima. Kamu juga sama, Sakura_-chan_," kata Ino.

"Yes!" seru Tenten kegirangan sambil ber-high five dengan Sakura. Sakura senang karena hasil belajarnya tak sia-sia. Ia juga senang Tenten mengalami peningkatan.

"Oh ya, di kelas kalian juga ada yang dapet nilai seratus!" kata Ino. "Di kelas lain malah nggak ada."

"Siapa?" kata Sakura.

"Pasti Uchiha Sasuke," kata Tenten yang langsung disetujui Ino. "Tuh, kan. Dia emang pinter banget sih. Pantes aja Sakura suka."

Sakura langsung melotot mendengar kalimat terakhir itu. Tenten hanya menaik-turunkan alisnya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Hah? Beneran? (Tenten mengangguk semangat) Tuh kan, prediksi aku bener," kata Hinata menggebu-gebu.

"Ssstt, jangan keras-keras, Hinata_-chan_!" kata Sakura.

"Emang kenapa sih kalo orang-orang tahu?" kata Hinata. "Kan biar dia sadar kalo kamu suka sama dia."

"Nggak kenapa-napa kok," kata Sakura. "Aku nggak mau kita jadi canggung gara-gara ini. Jadi, biarin aja nggak ada yang tahu."

"Iya, dia juga ngotot nggak mau kita bantuin," kata Tenten sambil mendengus.

"Hehe, udahlah, nggak apa-apa lagi. Kalian aja udah cukup kok. Nggak perlu ada pacar," kata Sakura tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Sakura_-chan_, aku sayang kamu!" seru Ino dan Hinata sambil memeluk Sakura.

Sakura tak tahu apakah kata-kata itu tulus dari hatinya atau ia hanya mencoba untuk kuat. Karena kalau dipikir-pikir mana ada orang yang tak mau berpacaran dengan orang yang disukainya? Namun Sakura berpikir lagi bahwa cinta itu tak harus memiliki. Melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia pun seharusnya sudah cukup. Apalagi sahabat-sahabatnya selalu ada untuknya, Sakura merasa tak membutuhkan apaa-apa lagi.

"Temari_-nee_ mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Di kelas lah. Hari ini tiga jam Bahasa Inggris, tahu," kata Hinata. "Biasa, namanya juga anak kelas tiga. Sibuk banget."

"Kayaknya nanti juga dia gak bisa pulang bareng kita deh," kata Ino. "Dia ada les matematika."

Sakura menghela napas lesu. Intensitas pertemuan mereka dengan Temari semakin berkurang. Kesibukkan belajar menyita waktu mereka bertemu. Jadi, akhir-akhir ini mereka sering jalan bareng tanpa Temari.

Sakura mempunyai empat orang sahabat; Tenten, Ino, Hinata, dan Temari. Mereka bersahabat sejak SMP. Awalnya Sakura hanya bersahabat dengan Ino karena rumah mereka berdekatan dan mereka juga satu SD. Ketika masuk SMP, mereka bertemu Tenten, Hinata, dan Temari melalui kegiatan ekstrakurikuler mereka. Mereka saling cocok satu sama lain sehingga memutuskan untuk menjalin persahabatan yang erat hingga saat ini. Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Tenten saat ini kelas dua SMA, dan Temari kelas tiga. Sakura sangat menyayangi mereka, begitupun sebaliknya. Sakura selalu berharap mereka terus bersama-sama hingga tua nanti.

Sakura bersama teman-temannya menunggu Sai yang sedang mengambil mobilnya di termpat parkir. Hari ini Ino berencana kencan dengan Sai sehingga Ino memintanya mengantar teman-temannya sekalian. Sakura yang sedang memainkan handphone-nya tersentak ketika mendengar suara klakson. Sakura mendapati Sasuke menyapanya dengan senyuman yang paling Sakura sukai.

"Duluan, ya!" kata Sasuke dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangannya. Walaupun Sakura sadar sapaannya itu tidak hanya untuk dirinya, melainkan Tenten juga. Namun tetap saja rasanya sungguh menyenangkan.

"Hati-hati!" balas Sakura. Tenten kembali menyunggingkan senyuman menggodanya ke arah Sakura setelah Sasuke menghilang dari pandangan. Di tambah Ino dan Hinata yang menyenggol-nyenggol bahunya yang membuat Sakura tambah malu dan sebal.

"Ciyee.. yang disapa sebelum pulang," kata Hinata menggoda.

"Ssstt, diem!" kata Sakura sebal. Mereka malah tertawa.

Sesaat kemudian, mobil sport milik Sai yang berwarna merah menyala datang menghampiri mereka. Keluarga Sai memang keluaraga konglomerat. Sai keluar dari kursi supir, lalu menghampiri Ino.

"Ayo," kata Sai.

Namun sebelum mereka semua masuk ke mobil, suara klakson kembali terdengar. Kali ini Uzumaki Naruto yang mengendarai motornya. Tak sengaja Sakura melirik ke arah Hinata yang kini wajahnya memerah tanpa sebab.

"Hoi, _Teme_!" kata Naruto. "Jadi nggak besok kita main futsal?"

"Jadi, dong!" kata Sasuke. "Jangan lupa jam empat!"

"Sip! Duluan, ya!" kata Naruto, lalu ia berpaling pada Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Duluan, Hinata_-chan_."

"Eh, i-iya," kata Hinata terlihat salah tingkah. Huh, bisa-bisanya dia ngegodain aku, padahal sendirinya juga lagi jatuh cinta –gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

"Ciyee.. yang disapa sebelum pulang," kata Sakura mengulangi kata-kata Hinata tadi setelah Naruto berlalu. Berniat balas dendam tentu saja.

"Haruno Sakura!" kata Hinata merajuk dengan wajah makin memerah. Mereka semua tertawa.

"Neji_-kun_, lihat tuh adikmu," kata Tenten geli melihat Hinata.

"Tenten_-chan_, diem!" kata Hinata masih dengan nada merajuk sambil menghentakkan kaki dengan kesal. Mereka semua tertawa lagi.

Sakura tak diturunkan di depan rumah (ia yang meminta sendiri). Jarak dari rumah Sakura ke rumah Ino memang tak jauh sehingga ia bisa langsung melihat rumah Ino di ujung jalan. Sakura telah sampai di rumahnya. Rumah berbentuk kotak seperti model rumah-rumah di Inggris dengan kebun bunga yang cukup rindang di halamannya, dua buah mobil dan satu sepeda motor terparkir di sana. Yang bermerk Honda tentu saja milik Sang Ayah, Haruno Kizashi, namun Sakura tak mengenali mobil satunya yang bermerk Audi. Yah, mungkin itu tamu Ayah, pikirnya. Namun ia merasa familiar dengan motor itu, tapi tak ia ingat.

Sakura melepas sepatunya ketika memasuki pintu. Dari luar memang terlihat seperti rumah-rumah di Inggris, namun ketika masuk ke dalam, suasana Jepang-nya begitu terasa. _Tatami_ yang hangat, meja-meja kecil, dan pintu geser yang khas. Ketika Sakura menggeser pintu yang terdapat di dalam untuk memasuki rumahnya, tamu-tamu pemilik mobil dan motor itu tengah duduk dengan segelas teh di depan mereka. Sakura tak bisa melihat mereka karena mereka membelakanginya.

"Sakura_-chan_, kamu udah pulang, sayang," kata Ibunya, Haruno Mebuki, menyambut Sakura. "Sini, duduk di sini."

Ibunya menarik Sakura untuk duduk di hadapan para tamunya itu. Seketika ia terperanjat melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke pun terlihat kaget, namun tetap memasang raut datarnya. Sepertinya Sasuke langsung datang ke sini karena ia masih memakai seragam sekolah.

"Ayo, beri salam," kata Ibunya. Sakura merasa seperti anak TK yang diajari sopan santun.

"_Ko-konnichiwa_," kata Sakura agak kikuk sambil membungkuk hormat pada dua orang dewasa di hadapannya.

"_Konnichiwa_, Sakura_-chan_. Wah, kamu udah besar, ya. Udah berapa lama, ya, sejak terakhir kita ketemu?" kata laki-laki, lalu ia memutuskan menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, "Ah, sebelas tahun kayaknya."

Sakura bingung harus bereaksi apa, maka ia hanya tersenyum canggung menanggapinya.

"Kamu masih inget Sasuke? Dulu kalian sering main bareng," kata wanita di sebelah laki-laki itu.

Sakura tak mengerti. Ingat Sasuke? Apa mereka pernah saling mengenal di masa lalu? Jadi, mereka ini siapa sebenernya? –pikir Sakura penasaran. Melihat reaksi Sakura, wanita itu sepertinya mengerti.

"Jadi, kamu nggak inget sama sekali? (Sakura menggeleng, wanita itu tertawa pelan) Oke, oke, kami ingatkan. Dulu waktu kalian masih umur lima tahun, kalian sering main bareng. Di TK atau di rumah kami atau juga di rumah orang tua kamu."

"Maaf, _Oba-san_, tapi saya nggak inget sama sekali," kata Sakura tak enak hati.

"Nggak apa-apa, santai aja. Sasuke juga nggak inget sama kamu. Duh, anak muda jaman sekarang cepet pikun," kata wanita itu sambil tertawa.

"Ya udah, kalo gitu kayaknya kita harus memperkenalkan diri sekali lagi," kata laki-laki itu. "Aku Uchiha Fugaku, ini istriku Mikoto. Kami ini orang tua Sasuke, dan kami juga temen lama orang tua kamu waktu kuliah. Mendiang kakekmu dan kakek Sasuke juga teman karib."

Jadi, orang tua Sasuke yang Ayah maksud waktu itu? –pikir Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Namun dalam hati ia merasa bangga karena keluarganya akrab dengan keluarga Sasuke. Merasa di atas angin karena belum tentu Uzumaki Karin atau cewek-cewek lain yang naksir Sasuke akrab dengan keluarganya.

"Kalian satu sekolah, kan?" tanya Ayahnya.

Sakura mengangguk, lalu berkata, "Kami juga sekelas."

"Wah, bagus kalo gitu. Berarti kalian udah akrab," kata Paman Fugaku.

Nggak akrab-akrab banget sih, pikir Sakura. Tapi Sakura masih penasaran mengapa mereka datang ke sini. Kalau hanya untuk berkunjung biasa, mengapa Sasuke juga dibawa? Dan mengapa mereka sepertinya menahannya dan Sasuke agar tidak pergi ke mana-mana? Sakura tak mengerti.

"Oke, sebaiknya kita bicarakan tujuan kami datang ke sini," kata Paman Fugaku setelah mereka semua berbasa-basi singkat. "Kami (tunjuknya pada dirinya sendiri, istrinya, dan kedua orang tua Sakura) membuat kesepakatan untuk menjodohkan kalian. Kami sudah membicarakan ini sejak kalian baru lahir."

Sakura dan Sasuke melotot serentak. Apa? Dijodohin? Aku sama Sasuke? –pikirnya kaget setengah mati.

"Maaf kalo sangat mengejutkan, tapi kami nggak sembarangan menjodohkan kalian, ini juga amanat dari mendiang kakek kalian."

Sakura tak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Sasuke pun sama sepertinya, ia terlihat ingin berkata sesuatu, tapi tak jadi. Sakura sangat kaget, namun di sisi lain ada perasaan senang. Siapa sih yang tak senang dijodohkan dengan orang yang kita sukai? Namun Sakura menyadari dengan getir bahwa tampaknya Sasuke tak merasa begitu.

"Gimana, Sakura_-chan_? Sasuke_-kun_?" kata Ayahnya karena Sakura maupun Sasuke tak ada yang memberi tanggapan.

"Kalo itu amanat, ya aku nggak bisa nolak," gumam Sasuke. Sakura terkejut mendengarnya. Ia pikir Sasuke akan langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Sakura_-chan_?" tanya Ayahnya lagi.

"A-aku.. ba-baiklah, _Otou-san_.. apa boleh buat," jawab Sakura pelan.

"Yeah, sudah kuduga mereka akan setuju, Kizashi_-kun_!" kata Paman Fugaku girang. "Ayo, kita tentukan tanggal pernikahannya!"

"Apa? Pernikahan?" sahut Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Begitu amanat kakek kalian," kata Paman Fugaku terkekeh. "Memang sih terlalu cepet, tapi seperti yang udah kubilang tadi, itu amanat dari kakek kalian. Menikahkan kalian ketika kalian berumur enam belas tahun."

"Tapi–" gumam Sakura sebelum dipotong oleh Paman Fugaku.

"Gimana jika pas libur Natal nanti? Kita nggak perlu buat pesta yang meriah karena kalian, kan masih sekolah. Jadi, nggak perlu ada yang tahu."

**-xxxxx-**

"Nggak nyangka kita bakalan kayak gini," kata Sakura setelah keheningan yang tak nyaman menyelimuti ketika ia dan Sasuke duduk di halaman belakang rumah Sakura. Orang tua mereka memaksa mereka mengobrol berdua di sana.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sekenanya. Sakura semakin merasa tak nyaman karena sikap Sasuke, namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Perdebatan akan penentuan tanggal pernikahan mereka berlangsung cukup sengit. Akhirnya Ayahnya mengusulkan sehari sebelum Natal untuk melangsungkan ikrar pernikahan, mereka juga memilih halaman belakang rumah keluarga Uchiha sebagai tempat dilangsungkannya acara itu.

Sakura senang, tentu saja. Namun rasa jengah dan bersalah terasa lebih besar. Sasuke yang tak menunjukkan ketertarikan akan perjodohan ini yang membuat Sakura galau. Sakura takut apabila Sasuke jadi membencinya karena hal ini. Sasuke jelas tahu ini bukan salah Sakura, namun tak mungkin, kan Sasuke melampiaskannya pada orang tuanya dan orang tua Sakura, apalagi kakek-kakek mereka yang sudah meninggal. Menolak pun rasanya percuma, tanggal pernikahan mereka sudah ditentukan, dan Sakura tak bisa menolak amanat kakeknya yang sangat disayanginya.

* * *

Note: Ini fanfic Naruto pertama saya. Maaf kalo abal-abal. Sebenernya ini fanfic K-Pop RPF f(SHINee) Jonghyun-Luna, tapi aku ganti chara-nya karena di ffn, kan dilarang pake chara RPF.

Aku juga gak terlalu tahu banyak soal Naruto dan bahasa Jepang-nya. Jadi, maaf kalo aneh hehe. Maaf juga kalo OOC, terutama untuk karakter Hinata. (duh, kebanyakan minta maaf kayak mpok Minah aja -_- /plakk/).

Menurut kalian bagus gak dialognya pake bahasa sehari-hari? aku lagi coba-coba aja pake itu di ff ini..

RnR ya ^^


	2. Confused

**BAB 2**

**Confused**

Hari-hari berikutnya berjalan tak begitu mulus untuk Sakura. Pasalnya Sasuke menjadi semakin cuek padanya. SMS-nya tak pernah dibalas, meskipun Sakura bertanya tentang pelajaran. Bahkan hingga Sasuke tak ingin dekat-dekat dengannya lebih dari dua detik. Ini membuatnya frustrasi. Rasa bersalahnya semakin besar dari hari ke hari.

Ternyata usaha para Ayah (Ayah Sakura dan Ayah Sasuke) dengan menyuruh mereka pulang-pergi sekolah bersama tak membawa hasil. Selama tiga hari berturut-turut Sasuke tega menurunkan Sakura di pinggir jalan yang sepi dengan alasan supaya orang-orang tidak curiga dengan hubungan mereka. Sebetulnya benar juga sih ucapan Sasuke. Kalau orang tua mereka merahasiakan pernikahan mereka, itu berarti dimaksudkan supaya orang-orang tidak tahu hubungan mereka, kan? Lalu mengapa mereka malah menyuruhnya untuk pulang-pergi sekolah bersama Sasuke? Otomatis kalau orang-orang melihat pastinya akan menimbulkan kecurigaan. Hal ini malah membuat Sakura sakit hati. Walaupun begitu, Sakura berusaha untuk bersabar. Mungkin Sasuke memang butuh waktu untuk menerima dengan sepenuh hati keputusan orang tua mereka ini. Baru tiga hari kok, Sakura_-chan_, ucapnya dalam hati.

"Selamat siang, anak-anak," suara Kakashi _Sensei _yang ternyata telah tiba di kelas, ia menaruh buku-bukunya di atas meja guru. "Maaf, saya terlambat. Jalanan macet sekali karena ada kecelakaan, lalu tadi saya juga membantu seorang nenek menyebrang jalan. Jadi, ya..."

"Ah, _Sensei_ biasanya juga terlambat terus, jadi kami sih sudah biasa," celetuk Naruto yang mengundang gumaman persetujuan dari yang lainnya.

"Begitu, ya?" kata Kakashi _Sensei_, lalu terkekeh sedikit. "Baiklah, kita mulai pelajarannya sekarang. Masih ada waktu dua menit lagi."

Beberapa anak memutar bola matanya malas. Sakura yakin dalam hati mereka menggerutu. Dua menit lagi, mau belajar apa?

Kemudian Naruto nyeletuk lagi, "Percuma saja, _Sensei_."

"Hei, tapi waktu adalah uang. Tak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu seminim apapun," kata Kakashi _Sensei_ sok bijak, padahal hanya untuk membela diri sebetulnya.

"Tiga.. dua.." kata Naruto, matanya memandang arloji di lengannya. Semua anak sekelas sudah menduga apa yang dilakukannya. "satu.."

"KRRIIINGGG!"

"Oh, sudah waktu istirahat ternyata," kata Kakashi _Sensei_ berlagak polos. "Sayang sekali kita belum bisa melanjutkan pelajaran kita minggu lalu. Baiklah, silakan istirahat."

Mereka semua keluar kelas dengan santai, sementara Kakashi _Sensei_ membereskan buku-bukunya seorang diri. Seperti itulah yang sering terjadi jika hari itu jadwal pelajaran Matematika. Kakashi _Sensei_ adalah wali kelas mereka sekaligus pengajar mata pelajaran Matematika. Kebiasaan terlambatnya ini sudah menjadi rutinitasnya di kelas XI Sains 2 yang setiap jadwal Matematikanya berlangsung di jam pertama. Sewajarnya orang kalau terlambat adalah dua menit atau paling lama sepuluh menit, tetapi keterlambatan Kakashi _Sensei_ ini keterlaluan, ia bisa terlambat hingga dua jam penuh, seperti hari ini. Dan jika ini terjadi, seperti biasa Naruto yang mewakili seluruh murid untuk mengomentari keterlambatannya.

"Sakura_-chan_, mau es krim nggak?" kata Temari ketika mereka berkumpul di kantin. Ini hari pertamanya bercengkrama dengan Temari sejak terakhir kalinya mereka berkumpul dua minggu yang lalu.

"Ayo, kita beli es krim," kata Sakura, lalu berjalan sambil mendorong bahu Ino.

Setidaknya masih ada sahabat-sahabatnya yang mengalihkan pikirannya dari Sasuke. Hanya mereka yang bisa sedikit meringankan bebannya. Sakura sengaja tak memberitahu mereka perihal perjodohan itu. Bukannya tidak mau beritahu, tapi ini belum saatnya. Sakura tak ingin membuat mereka khawatir karenanya. Biarkan ini dipendamnya sendiri untuk sementara.

"Kamu beli buku apa kemarin, Sakura_-chan_?" tanya Hinata ketika mereka semua duduk di kedai es krim sekolah langganan mereka.

"Cuma novel Harry Potter seri terakhir. Aku belum baca soalnya," jawab Sakura. Ia memang penggemar berat novel tersebut sejak seri pertamanya rilis.

"Huh, Harry Potter lagi," dengus Hinata. Bukannya Hinata tidak suka, hanya saja dia bosan dengan Sakura yang terlalu fanatik dengan novel karya JK Rowling itu. "Kamu nggak beli novel lain? Tentang percintaan, misalnya?"

"Di sini juga ada percintaannya kok," kata Sakura membela diri. "Tapi sedikit sih."

Hinata mendengus lagi, "Aku nggak mau yang itu, Sakura_-chan_!"

"Yaudah, beli sendiri sana," kata Sakura malas. "Emang novel nggak mahal apa."

"Udah, udah, jangan berantem, ah," kata Temari menengahi.

Dia memang yang paling dewasa di antara mereka. Bukan hanya dari segi usia, tapi juga pikiran. Mereka semua memang sahabat sejati, namun tak berarti mereka tak pernah bertengkar. Biasanya kalau Sakura dan Hinata bertengkar, penyebabnya adalah kefanatikan Sakura terhadap novel Harry Potter.

Kalau Tenten dan Ino biasanya hal yang mereka pertengkarkan adalah penampilan. Ino sering mencela penampilan Tenten yang seperti anak laki-laki dan Tenten sering membalasnya sengit dengan berkata bahwa keahlian Ino hanya bersolek dan merayu laki-laki, dan akhirnya mereka akan saling diam seharian, paling besok mereka baru berbaikan atas nasihat Temari. Itu sih belum seberapa, kadang mereka bisa saling jambak jika keduanya tiada yang mau mengalah, dan Temari akan berteriak supaya mereka berhenti. Kadang jika teriakan Temari sudah tak mempan, maka terpaksa Sakura dan Hinata harus kerepotan memisahkan mereka.

"Kalo Hinata_-chan_ mau baca, aku pinjemin kok. Aku punya beberapa novel roman yang bagus," kata Temari.

"Ya, kapan-kapan aku pinjem, _Onee-chan_," jawab Hinata meski masih mendengus pada Sakura.

Sakura mau tak mau kembali fokus pada es krimnya lagi. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa begitu gelisah. Ia merasa begitu tertekan, seakan ada sebuah batu besar yang menindih dadanya hingga napasnya sesak. Namun ia tak tahu pasti apa penyebabnya. Akhir-akhir ini banyak hal yang belum dituntaskannya.

Laporan tugas kelompok Biologi-nya entah sudah beres atau belum, mengingat ia satu kelompok dengan Sang Ketua Cheerleader yang super judes dan sombong bernama Shion. Sakura jelas tidak menyukai orang yang punya sifat seperti itu sehingga Shion selalu sukses membuatnya tidak mood belajar Biologi jika sudah disuruh berkumpul dengannya. Kadang Sakura mengeluhkan mengapa ia harus sekelas lagi dengannya. Sudah cukup ia menahan jengkel atas tingkahnya di kelas sepuluh dulu.

Shion selalu berusaha mencari muka di depan Shizune _Sensei_–tidak, bahkan pada semua guru. Merasa paling pintar dalam segala hal. Mengkritik sesuatu yang belum tentu bisa dia pahami dan lakukan. Selalu berusaha mengambil alih pekerjaan yang seharusnya dilakukan berkelompok, seperti proyek Biologi mereka. Sakura sebetulnya takut kalau Shion malah menghancurkan proyek mereka dengan laporan yang kadang-kadang tak masuk akal. Seringkali Sakura berdebat dengannya dalam mengerjakan proyek ini beberapa waktu lalu, dan seperti biasa Shion tak pernah mau mendengarkan pendapat orang lain, terutama Sakura yang dia anggap sebagai rival dalam pelajaran ini. Yeah, Shion memang pintar mencari muka, namun tetap saja itu tak bisa membuatnya menyingkirkan Sakura sebagai murid favorit Shizune _Sensei_.

Kemudian hal lain yang mengganggu hati dan pikirannya adalah minggu depan praktik membaca puisi dimulai. Sungguh, Sakura belum siap–tidak siap malah. Ia tak pernah berani bicara di depan umum, karena sebetulnya ia bukan orang yang suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia tak cakap berorasi, apalagi membacakan puisi di hadapan banyak orang. Ia tak pernah bisa bicara dengan benar jika puluhan pasang mata memandangnya, terlebih dalam suasana yang sangat formal dan diharuskan berbicara dengan bahasa formal.

Ia sudah bisa memprediksi akan seperti apa nanti jadinya. Lutut bergetar hebat, telapak tangan berkeringat dingin, gerakan tangan yang gemetar sudah jelas akan mengundang tertawaan, wajah pucat pasi, dan semua itu akan berujung pada satu titik. Blank. Yeah, semua persiapan yang sudah matang dalam otaknya akan tersapu bersih oleh kegugupannya sendiri. Lebih kepada takut ditertawakan sebetulnya. Jika mentalmu kuat, maka itu tak terlalu menjadi masalah. Namun jika mentalmu lemah, mungkin kau akan menangis atau pingsan di tempat.

Jantungnya menjadi berdegup kencang memikirkan hal ini. Lihat, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura merinding. Masa sih ia akan menangis atau pingsan seperti dalam bayangannya? Oh, tidak, tidak! Sakura memang merasa bermental lemah, namun ia tak boleh sampai seperti itu. _Kami-sama_, kuatkanlah aku, doanya dalam hati.

Hal lain yang ternyata mendominasi penyebab kegelisahannya adalah perjodohannya dengan Sasuke. Tentu saja, bukan karena Sakura gadis picisan seperti yang lainnya, yang hanya memikirkan laki-laki, pacar, belanja, artis idola, dan hal-hal picisan lainnya, tapi karena ini menyangkut masa depan hidupnya. Cepat atau lambat Sasuke akan segera resmi menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Jelas ini keputusan yang sangat besar. Mungkin ini akan berjalan lebih mudah jika mereka berdua saling menyukai atau paling tidak saling menerima keputusan ini. Namun Sakura bukanlah gadis yang tidak peka dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke semenjak perjodohan itu dilaksanakan. Sasuke jelas tak menerimanya meski bibirnya berkata iya. Bahkan Sakura sudah merasakan keengganan itu dalam suaranya ketika berkata, "Kalo itu amanat, ya aku nggak bisa nolak."

Amanat. Yeah, kata itulah yang membuat semuanya menjadi rumit. Dua tahun kebersamaan Sakura dan Sasuke di satu kelas, tentu saja tak pernah Sakura sia-siakan. Sakura memerhatikannya hampir setiap hari, baik secara langsung maupun melalui SMS yang mereka lakukan. Tak hanya wajahnya dan apa yang saat ini dilakukan dan dipikirkannya, tapi juga gerak-gerik dan perangainya. Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang pantang menarik kata-katanya sendiri. Sasuke juga sangat menyayangi keluarganya meskipun ia kelihatan cuek dan dingin. Maka, kata 'amanat' itu menjadi skak-mat baginya. Sakura tak tahu apakah itu memang benar-benar wasiat dari mendiang kakek mereka atau hanya ditambah-tambahkan orang tua mereka sebagai senjata agar Sasuke dan Sakura tak bisa menolaknya.

Memikirkan semua itu membuat tubuhnya terasa lumpuh sebagian. Kemudian suara Ino memanggilnya beserta tepukan di bahunya menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Jidat, kamu kenapa sih? Bengong terus dari tadi. Kamu sakit?" tanyanya khawatir sambil menempelkan punggung telapak tangannya di dahi Sakura.

Tenten, Hinata, dan Temari juga menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama. Sekarang Sakura sadar bahwa es krimnya sudah lenyap.

"Aku nggak kenapa-napa kok," jawab Sakura bohong sambil menepis tangan Ino pelan. Maaf, teman-teman, ucapnya sedih dalam hati.

"Tuh, liat," tunjuk Ino ke sisi lain kantin.

Hati Sakura mencelos. _Kami-sama_, harusnya, kan aku udah biasa ngeliat mereka, ucap Sakura lirirh dalam hati.

Sasuke dan Karin makan bersama di satu meja yang sama. Karin sesekali menyuapkan makanan dari kotak bekalnya pada Sasuke yang disambut dengan senang hati. Sekarang Sakura menyadari seberapa dekatnya mereka. Mungkin juga Karin sudah mengenal baik Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto. Pemikiran ini membuatnya sedikit down.

"Saku_-chan_, ma-maafin aku, a-aku nggak bermaksud," kata Ino menyesal. Sepertinya ia menyadari perubahan raut wajah dan suasana hati Sakura.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Pig," kata Sakura tersenyum berusaha menormalkan suara dan ekspresinya. "Udah biasa."

Namun nampaknya Ino masih merasa bersalah. Sakura yang tak pernah ingin membuat sahabat baiknya itu khawatir, hanya balas tersenyum ceria seperti biasa. Hinata kini malah menatapnya sedih, terkesan mengasihani Sakura. Ia memegang tangan Sakura yang sedikit mengepal, mencoba menabahkan hatinya.

"Hinata_-chan_, jangan ngeliatin aku kayak gitu," kata Sakura tegas.

Ia tak suka dikasihani. Hinata semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Sakura_-chan_, tolong kasih kita kesempatan buat bantuin kamu," kata Tenten menatap Sakura tajam.

Sakura menggeleng mantap.

"Nggak. Aku nggak mau ngasih kesempatan itu," kata Sakura.

"Saku–"

"Aku nggak butuh bantuan kalian!" bentak Sakura.

Sebenarnya ia tak tega membentak mereka. Tapi ia harus supaya mereka tak mengkhawatirkannya lagi. Ia tak mau seperti ini. Ia tak suka sahabat-sahabatnya berbuat begini. Sakura adalah orang yang teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Maafin aku, tapi please, jangan paksa aku," kata Sakura, suaranya melunak.

Mereka mengangguk pelan. Tenten menggumamkan permintaan maafnya. Temari mengelus bahunya lembut, menenangkannya. Ia tersenyum seolah hendak menyalurkan semangat baru bagi Sakura. Kemudian mereka semua berpisah untuk masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

Udara dingin di pertengahan Desember. Salju-salju putih menyelimuti di setiap sudut jalan setapak dan taman di sekolah. Keadaan ini memunculkan sensasi yang bermacam-macam bagi Sakura.

Pelajaran seni merupakan pelajaran terakhir hari itu. Sakura tak pernah suka pelajaran ini jika sudah memasuki praktik. Imajinasinya mendadak redup jika disuruh membuat sebuah kerajinan tangan. Ia tak bisa memunculkan sesuatu yang memukau dalam karya seni rupanya. Otaknya selalu buntu jika memikirkan itu, sekeras apapun ia berpikir. Tenten pun tak membantu meski ia lebih unggul dalam hal ini. Nilai seninya tak pernah berubah, selalu di sekitar batas kelulusan.

Sakura lebih suka menulis. Membuat prosa yang bersifat fiksi. Yeah, cerpen atau fanfiksi. Walaupun tulisan-tulisannya tak sebagus penulis-penulis lain, namun ia tak pernah bosan. Ia hanya bisa menuangkan imajinasinya dalam bentuk kata-kata dan kalimat-kalimat yang akan dirangkai menjadi cerpen atau fanfiksi. Ia punya blog pribadi sebagai tempat agar orang-orang bisa membaca karyanya. Tak heran nilai bahasanya mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelasnya, bahkan di satu angkatan.

"Sakura_-san_, bagaimana karyamu ini?" suara Kotetsu _Sensei _mengalihkan pikirannya.

Apanya yang bagaimana? Tanah liatnya masih tak berbentuk sama sekali. Sakura melihat sekeliling, teman-temannya yang lain bahkan sudah ada yang mulai memperhalus permukaan keramik mereka. Kami_-sama_, bodoh banget aku, dari tadi bengong terus! –pikirnya bersungut-sungut.

"Mmm, sa-saya belum dapat ide, _Sensei_," kata Sakura seadanya. Sebenarnya Sakura malu sekali.

"Tak apa, pelan-pelan saja," kata Kotetsu _Sensei_ tersenyum. Ah, gurunya yang satu ini memang paling baik. "Kalau terburu-buru, nanti hasilnya jelek. Masih ada waktu sampai musim panas nanti."

"Ya, _Sensei_, terima kasih," kata Sakura tersenyum, berbasa-basi.

Kemudian Kotetsu _Sensei_ berlalu ke meja lain. Fyuhh, selamat aku, pikirnya lega.

"Kamu ada masalah apa sih, Sakura_-chan_?" bisik Tenten khawatir. Tanah liatnya masih mulai dibentuk.

"Nggak ada kok, beneran," jawab Sakura, menekan tombol di bawah kakinya agar mesin itu berputar.

"Bohong. Tadi istirahat kamu bengong, sekarang juga bengong. Kamu tuh terlalu banyak memendam perasaan," bisik Tenten. "Cerita dong sama kita, kamu masih anggep kita sahabat, kan?"

Sakura menatap Tenten sedetik, "Iya lah, tapi..."

"Apa? Bener, kan kamu nyembunyiin sesuatu?" kata Tenten masih menjaga suaranya agar tak terdengar yang lain.

"Aku belum siap," balas Sakura. "Nanti pasti aku ceritain, tapi nggak sekarang. Maaf.."

Tenten menghela napas. Nampaknya ia mengerti situasi Sakura saat ini. Baguslah, pikirnya. Sakura enggan memikirkan itu saat ini. Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka hingga bel pulang berdering.

"Dah, Sakura_-chan_!" sahut teman-temannya ketika berpisah dengannya di gerbang sekolah.

Dulu–sebelum perjodohannya berlangsung–Sakura selalu pulang bersama Ino dengan menumpang mobil Sai yang rutin mengantar Ino sekolah. Namun sekarang ia harus pulang bersama Sasuke. Untung saja Ino percaya dengan kebohongan Sakura kalau ia dijemput Ayahnya.

Sakura melihat Sasuke mendahuluinya bersama motor Kawasaki Ninja-nya. Selalu seperti itu selama tiga hari ini. Sementara Sakura berjalan kaki, Sasuke akan menunggu Sakura di jalanan sepi yang biasa mereka singgahi sebentar untuk menurunkan Sakura ketika berangkat sekolah.

Sakura mengeratkan mantel bulu tebalnya. Anginnya cukup kencang dan tentu saja luar biasa dingin. Beberapa mobil dan motor terlihat berlalu lalang di jalan hari itu. Pohon-pohon Sakura yang membeku menjadi pemandangannya di sepanjang jalan. Hanya ketika musim gugur dan musim dingin yang membedakannya dengan bunga sakura. Jika musim semi tiba, maka Sakura tak ada bedanya dengan pohon-pohon itu. Rambut merah mudanya memang unik dan indah. Entah gen apa yang bisa membuat rambut seseorang berwarna merah muda.

Tak terasa jalanan sepi itu telah dekat. Sakura berlari kecil menuju ke sana. Kadang ia agak takut melewati jalan itu karena tempat itu sering menjadi tempat nongkrong anak-anak cowok bandel yang merokok, bertindik, dan bertato. Namun sejak Sasuke pertama kali menunggunya di sini sepulang sekolah, anak-anak itu tak pernah muncul. Apa karena ini musim dingin? Entahlah.

Matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut raven itu. Ia duduk di jok motornya. Tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku mantel tebalnya. Pandangan Sasuke terlihat sedang menerawang ke langit. Apa yang dia pikirkan, ya? –pikirnya.

"Sa-sasuke," panggil Sakura. Sial, kenapa harus gugup sih? –pikirnya sebal.

Pemuda itu menoleh, menatapnya datar. Seperti biasa.

"Ayo naik," katanya setelah ia menaiki motornya dan memakai helm.

Sakura tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana ketika Sasuke menarik tangannya agar memeluk pinggangnya lebih erat. Jantungnya serasa hampir lepas dari tempatnya. Sial, kalau begini terus, Sasuke bisa denger suara jantung gue! –pikirnya sebal.

"Aku mau ngebut, jadi pegangan yang kenceng," katanya.

Kenapa harus ngebut? –pikirnya heran.

"Jalanan licin, jangan ngebut," kata Sakura menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Aku udah ahli," balasnya santai.

Sakura heran pada dirinya sendiri. Karena yang ia khawatirkan bukanlah keselamatan mereka berdua, namun jantung Sakura yang kini terasa mau meledak. Kami_-sama_, aku harus ngapain? –ucapnya.

Sakura berusaha menahan pekikan terkejutnya ketika motor Sasuke telah meluncur cepat. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya dari keterkejutan, Sakura menelungkupkan wajahnya di punggung Sasuke yang hangat. Tangannya yang melingkar di pinggangnya juga terasa hangat. Oh, Kami_-sama_, ini surga, ucapnya dalam hati.

Dua menit keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Hanya suara deru angin dan knalpot motor yang bergema. Sakura tak berniat menghentikan keheningan ini. Ia hanya ingin fokus dengan kehangatan punggung Sasuke yang kini berada di pelukannya. Sekarang Sakura nyaris tak merasakan udara musim dingin sama sekali. Mungkin ia juga tak perlu memakai mantel setebal ban mobil seperti ini lagi. Punggung Sasuke saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang karena matanya terpejam. Entah ia masih sadar atau sudah tidur. Yang pasti Sakura sekarang merasakan laju motor semakin memelan.

"Sakura..." panggil suara indah Sasuke yang entah nyata atau hanya dalam mimpinya.

"Sakura!" panggilan serta tepukan di tangannya yang memeluk Sasuke membuatnya membuka mata. "Sudah sampai."

Sakura menoleh ke sekeliling.

"E-eh," katanya gugup smabil cepat-cepat melepas pelukannya, lalu turun dari motor Sasuke. Seketika kehangatan yang ia sukai menghilang.

"Kalau Kizashi _Oji-san_ dan Mebuki _Oba-san_ menanyakanku, bilang saja aku harus pulang cepat karena ada urusan," kata Sasuke, lalu menutup kaca helm-nya.

Selalu begitu selama tiga kali mengantarnya pulang. Sakura tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tak tahu harus berkata apa menanggapinya. Jadi, ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Sasuke," kata Sakura yang dibalas anggukan pemuda itu.

Kemudian motornya meluncur menjauh. Sakura terus menatap punggung pemuda itu yang tadi didekapnya sampai menghilang dari pandangan. Kini hatinya terasa campur aduk. Sakura memutuskan masuk ke rumahnya sebelum tubuhnya membeku.


	3. The Wedding

**BAB 3**

**The Wedding**

Sakura menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin. Kini tubuhnya telah dibalut gaun pengantin berwarna putih panjang hingga menutupi mata kakinya, sangat cantik, ia tak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan kata-kata. Rambut merah mudanya digelung ke belakang, menyisakan sedikit rambut yang membingkai wajahnya, ditambah sebuah mahkota perak kecil berhias berlian putih di puncak kepalanya. Sepasang anting-anting, sebuah kalung dan gelang berbahan emas putih bertahtakan berlian menjadi perhiasan yang mempercantiknya, dan sebuket bunga Lilac untuk pernikahan yang cantik digenggaman tangannya menambah keindahan penampilannya.

Sakura masih belum bisa memercayai bahwa hari ini adalah hari di mana ia melepas masa lajangnya. Tentu saja Sakura tak pernah membayangkan bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang istri di usianya yang masih enam belas tahun. Bahkan dirinya belum pernah berpacaran sama sekali. Beruntungnya, bukan laki-laki tua botak dengan perut buncit yang akan menjadi suaminya, seperti di drama-drama televisi yang rajin Ibunya tonton. Mengingat fakta bahwa Sasuke yang saat ini pasti sudah masuk ke altar membuat Sakura sedikit ketar-ketir.

"Sakura_-chan_, tenang aja. Nggak usah takut atau gugup," kata Haruno Mebuki ketika merapikan sedikit tatanan rambut Sakura.

"Iya, _Kaa-san_. _Kaa-san_ udah ngomong itu delapan kali," jawab Sakura jengah.

"Ayo, sekarang giliran kamu masuk," kata Ibunya seolah tak mendengar gerutuan Sakura.

Sakura segera digiring Ibunya keluar ruang rias. Wajah Sang Ibu begitu cerah berseri-seri, secerah musim semi. Tiba-tiba hati Sakura mencelos. Sebahagia itukah perasaannya saat ini, perasaan keluarganya saat ini? Benarkah perjodohan ini adalah jalan yang terbaik? Sakura tak tahu pasti. Ia hanya berusaha membuat orang tuanya senang.

Ingatan ketika kebimbangan Sakura telah memuncak merasuki benaknya. Sakura dengan segala perasaan campur aduk yang sangat tidak menyenangkan akhirnya mencoba bicarakan kembali tentang perjodohan ini dengan Sasuke ketika mereka hendak pulang sehabis fitting baju pengantin. Saat itu Sakura meminta Sasuke mampir di sebuah kedai kopi untuk membicarakan masalah ini.

"Aku nggak mau basa-basi lagi, Sasuke," katanya mantap. "Kamu yakin sama semua ini?"

Sasuke masih tetap memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya, lalu berkata, "Apa maksud kamu?"

"Kamu tahu persis apa yang aku omongin," balas Sakura sebal.

Sasuke masih bertahan dengan posisi dan ekspresinya. Cowok itu menghela napas pelan, lalu berkata, "Sakura, udah berapa kali aku bilang, aku setuju. Kamu maunya apa sih sebenernya?"

Kedua alis Sakura mengerenyit. Jelas hatinya masih ragu. Tapi yang membuatnya semakin kesal pada Sasuke adalah sikapnya yang masa bodoh terhadap perjodohannya dengan Sakura. Ia berkata setuju, namun sikapnya sama sekali tak mendukung keputusannya sendiri. Sasuke melakukan sesuatu untuk Sakura hanya jika orang tua mereka menyuruhnya, seperti pulang-pergi sekolah dan makan malam berdua yang sangat garing dan tidak asyik. Selebihnya, Sasuke terkesan tak peduli seakan tak mengenal Sakura. Sakura tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran cowok itu. Sepertinya rencana orang tua mereka ini memang ide yang sangat buruk.

"Aku cuma mau hubungan kita kayak dulu lagi," kata Sakura. "Aku nggak suka diabaikan. Kamu nggak tahu rasanya diturunin di pinggir jalan yang sepi, sendirian. Aku ngerasa kayak orang bego tahu, nggak!"

Sial, jangan nangis dong! –pikirnya sebal ketika ia merasakan matanya panas dan terdapat genangan di pelupuk matanya.

"SMS dari aku nggak pernah kamu bales kayak biasanya," lanjut Sakura sambil berusaha setengah mati menahan air matanya. "Kamu terkesan ngejauhin aku. Aku jadi makin ngerasa bersalah kalo sikap kamu kayak gitu terus."

Ekspresi Sasuke terlihat sedikit berubah meski raut datarnya masih mendominasi. Sakura mengerti tatapan itu, dia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bersalah sekaligus kasihan. Entah apa yang kini cowok itu pikirkan. Sakura hanya ingin melampiaskan kekecewaannya atas sikap Sasuke.

"Jangan kasihanin aku," kata Sakura. "Aku butuhnya perubahan sikap kamu, bukan rasa kasihan.

"Kalo kamu nggak suka sama perjodohan ini, bilang ke orang tua kita. Tapi kalo kamu emang serius nerima perjodohan ini, se-nggaknya kamu bersikap kayak biasanya aja. Anggap perjodohan ini nggak ada. Aku nggak maksa kamu buat suka sama aku, aku cuma pengen hubungan kita normal kayak dulu."

Sasuke masih menatap Sakura. Sedetik kemudian dia mengubah posisi duduknya, lalu menghela napas.

"Oke, aku minta maaf kalo sikap aku bikin kamu nggak enak hati," kata Sasuke. "Aku bakalan berusaha bersikap kayak biasanya, oke. Yang jelas aku nerima perjodohan ini dengan sepenuh hati dan kesadaranku, jadi tolong jangan bahas ini lagi."

Ya Tuhan, gimana dia bisa ngejawab se-enteng itu? –pikir Sakura tak percaya. Namun meskipun jawaban itu belum sepenuhnya meyakinkan Sakura, toh akhirnya Sakura menerimanya. Setidaknya sudah berkali-kali Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia yakin dengan keputusannya. Bahwa ia benar-benar menerima perjodohan mereka dengan sepenuh hati.

Dan di sinilah Sakura, berdiri di samping pemuda berambut seperti pantat ayam itu di depan pendeta. Suasana yang begitu hening dan sakral mau tak mau membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sesekali ia menelan ludah saking gugupnya. Gambaran si pemuda Uchiha yang sangat tampan dan maskulin dengan setelan tuxedo hitam berhias dasi kupu-kupu di kerahnya yang sempat nyaris membuat rahang Sakura menganga segera tersapu ke belakang otaknya, tergantikan dengan kegugupan yang luar biasa. Nampaknya pesan Mebuki yang telah diucapkannya sebanyak delapan kali itu tak sepenuhnya terserap ke otak Sakura.

"Saya, Uchiha Sasuke, bersedia mencintai Haruno Sakura sepenuh hati. Di saat senang maupun susah, di saat sehat maupun sakit, sampai maut memisahkan kami," ucap Sasuke dengan lantang tanpa cacat mengulang kata-kata pendeta.

Bersedia mencintaiku sepenuh hati? –pikir Sakura miris. Entah apa yang mendominasi perasaan Sakura saat ini. Kebahagiaan, kepahitan, atau kepasrahan yang lebih besar. Perutnya terasa mau meledak, ledakan kebahagiaan bahwa selangkah lagi Sasuke akan menjadi miliknya. Namun segera lenyap ketika mengingat kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Sakura tak yakin apakah dirinya bisa mengubah perasaan Sasuke terhadapnya dan melupakan Karin sampai ke bayangan-bayangan tersamarnya.

"Haruno Sakura, bersediakah engkau mencintai calon suamimu, Uchiha Sasuke, dengan sepenuh hati. Di saat senang maupun susah, di saat sehat maupun sakit, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" kata pendeta berpaling pada Sakura.

Sakura menarik napas cukup dalam sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan itu dengan cukup lantang. Meskipun suaranya sedikit bergetar karena gugup, namun ia menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Sakura yakin ia mendengar isakkan Ibunya di belakang tempatnya berdiri.

"Sekarang kutetapkan kalian sebagai pasangan suami-istri yang sah," kata pendeta. "Mempelai pria dipersilakan mencium mempelai wanita."

Sakura menelan ludah. Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang. Sakura belum sempat menarik napas ketika bibir dingin Sasuke menemukan bibirnya. Sakura merasa waktu seakan berhenti. Satu lumatan yang seketika membuatnya lemas. Pipinya merona merah setelah Sasuke melepasnya, cowok itu menatapnya sesaat.

Kini Sakura mendengar riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi katedral itu. Ibunya menyeka air mata kebahagiaan di pipinya dengan senyuman. Sakura baru sadar bahwa hanya beberapa orang yang hadir sebagai tamu undangannya. Semua sahabatnya tak diundang ke sini. Tentu saja karena pernikahan mereka memang harus dirahasiakan. Sakura cukup sedih sebetulnya karena tak ada mereka di hari bersejarahnya. Hari bersejarah? –pikirnya diikuti tawa miris.

Bibi Anko berada di antara para tamu undangannya. Bibi Anko merupakan adik dari Ibunya, dan Sakura baru ingat kalau Bibi Anko adalah istri dari Kakashi _Sensei_. Sakura terkejut. Kalau Kakashi _Sensei _berada di sini, otomatis dia tahu tentang pernikahannya! Kalau dia keceplosan bicara tentang pernikahannya bagaimana?

Kemudian keterkejutannya bertambah. Jiraiya_-sama _juga ada di sini! Kepala sekolah ada di sini! Ya Tuhan, apa Ayah dan Ibunyasudah gila mengundang pihak sekolah ke pernikahannya? Kalau mereka sampai mengeluarkannya dari sekolah bagaimana? Sakura tak mengurus daftar undangan sama sekali sehingga ia tak tahu siapa saja yang menjadi tamu undangannya.

"_Kaa-san_, kenapa Kepala sekolah diundang?" bisik Sakura sedikit panik.

Kini orang tuanya sedang meladeni kepala sekolah, sementara Sakura kabur begitu saja ketika berbincang dengan Bibi Anko dan Kakashi _Sensei _karena mereka tak hentinya menggoda Sakura. Di sisi lain, Sasuke beserta keluarganya tengah bercengkrama dengan kerabat mereka.

"Tenang aja, Sakura_-chan_. Kepala sekolahmu udah setuju kok buat merahasiakan pernikahan kalian dari orang-orang," jawab Ibunya sambil tersenyum. "Kami sengaja ngundang beliau, supaya kalian nggak dipersulit kalo nanti terjadi sesuatu."

Terjadi sesuatu? –pikirnya tak mengerti.

"Yakin kepala sekolah bisa jaga rahasia?" kata Sakura ragu. "Aku kok nggak yakin, _Kaa-san_."

"Percaya deh sama kami," balas Ibunya. "Udah, kamu samperin Sasuke sana. Kamu, kan belum kenalan sama kerabatnya yang lain."

Mau tak mau Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke dan keluarganya. Ia merasa sangat canggung. Ia orang yang cukup pemalu jika bertemu dengan orang baru sebetulnya. Sasuke sedang sibuk mencubiti pipi gembul balita di gendongan seorang wanita berambut biru sehingga ia tak menyadari bahwa Sakura berada di belakangnya saat ini.

"Sakura_-chan_," kata wanita berambut biru itu tersenyum menatap Sakura melewati bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh, Sakura nyengir pada wanita itu, "_Ko-konnichiwa_, _Nee-san_."

Sebetulnya Sakura belum kenal dengan semua keluarga Sasuke, kecuali orang tuanya. Beberapa kali ia berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke, ia tak pernah melihat wanita itu. Dan Sakura merasa aneh ketika mendengar wanita yang belum dikenalnya menyapanya dengan akrab seperti itu.

"Nggak usah canggung begitu, adik ipar," katanya masih tetap tersenyum. Wajahnya sangat cantik dengan mata berwarna keemasannya. "Aku Konan, kakak ipar Sasuke. Selamat, ya atas pernikahan kalian."

Sakura tersenyum menanggapinya. Jujur saja, ia agak bingung bagaimana harus bersikap. Ia tak bisa berlagak akrab dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Jelas aja kamu baru liat aku. Aku dan suamiku, Itachi, tinggal di Shibuya," katanya. Ah, bahkan Sakura baru ingat pada Itachi setelah Konan menyebutnya. "Oh ya, ini anak kami, namanya Konohamaru," lanjutnya, kemudian dia meraih tangan balita mungil itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkannya, seakan balita itu melambai kepada Sakura, "_Konnichiwa_, _Nee-san_," suaranya seakan mewakili si kecil Konohamaru.

"_Konnichiwa_, Konohamaru_-chan_," balas Sakura tersenyum. Balita itu sungguh lucu, rambutnya yang cukup tebal berwarna hitam dengan mata keemasan seperti mata Konan.

"Ita_-kun _, kamu nggak mau nyapa adik ipar kita?" kata Konan pada suaminya yang sedang mengobrol dengan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik dan Kakashi _Sensei_. Mereka semua saling kenal? –pikir Sakura.

Kedua laki-laki itu menghampiri mereka dengan raut datar. Ya ampun, apa semua cowok Uchiha kayak gitu? –pikirnya. Tapi mengingat Paman Fugaku, tak semua laki-laki Uchiha seperti itu.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian," kata Itachi, mewakili dirinya sendiri dan laki-laki di sebelahnya. Kemudian mereka berdua menjabat tangan Sakura. "Ini Obito, sepupu kami."

Tatapannya sama dinginnya seperti tatapan Sasuke. Sakura nyaris tak percaya jika Paman Fugaku orang yang sangat ramah. Trio Uchiha ini nurun siapa sih? –pikir Sakura.

"Sebenernya masih ada satu sepupu lagi, Shisui_-nii_, tapi dia nggak bisa dateng," kata Sasuke. "Dia tinggal di Amerika sama istri dan anak pertamanya, dan sekarang istrinya lagi hamil."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Ternyata keluarga Uchiha tak sesedikit yang Sakura pikirkan. Malah jumlah keluarganya sendiri lebih sedikit daripada keluarga Sasuke. Nenek dan kakek dari kedua orang tuanya sudah wafat, Ayahnya adalah anak satu-satunya seperti dirinya sehingga ia hanya punya Bibi Anko. Sakura berharap Bibi Anko dan Kakashi _Sensei_ cepat-cepat punya anak, supaya keluarga Haruno sedikit lebih ramai.

Kini hidupnya akan berubah. Setiap membuka mata di pagi hari, mata hitam kelam Sasuke yang akan menjadi pemandangannya pertama kali. Tak akan ada lagi teriakan Haruno Mebuki yang membangunkan Sakura secara membabibuta. Ia tak akan menikmati sarapan pagi bersama kedua orang tuanya lagi. Tak akan lagi mengomentari Sang Ayah yang terbiasa mencelupkan roti tawarnya ke dalam air kopinya setiap sarapan. Tak akan ada lagi kecupan di pipi dari kedua orang tuanya setiap hendak berangkat ke sekolah. Sakura pasti akan merasa sangat rindu pada mereka berdua.

**-xx-**

Suasana hening dan canggung memenuhi ruangan itu. Sangat hening hingga suara jarum jam yang bergerak dan deru napas masing-masing keduanya terdengar. Di bawah sinar lampu sebagai penerangannya, masing-masing dari mereka tak ada yang berniat memecahkan keheningan itu. Sakura bingung harus berbuat apa, sedangkan Sasuke, entah apa yang cowok itu pikirkan.

Sakura dan Sasuke duduk di kedua ujung sisi ranjang sambil bersandar di kepala ranjangnya. Di antara mereka terdapat sebuah guling yang membatasi mereka. Walaupun mereka kini sudah sah, namun tetap saja mereka masih berstatus murid sekolah menengah. Mereka msih harus menjaga diri agar tak terjadi hal-hal yang seharusnya belum terjadi.

Sakura diminta untuk tinggal di rumah Sasuke hingga liburan Natal berakhir. Sakura langsung menerimanya karena percuma saja Sakura mencari-cari alasan untuk menolak. Sementara hari ini orang tua Sakura ikut menginap untuk semalam setelah acara pernikahan yang cukup melelahkan.

"Sasuke.."

"Sakura.."

Keduanya menoleh bersamaan setelah masing-masing saling memanggil bersamaan. Mendadak Sakura merasa sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kamu duluan," kata Sakura, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Hening sesaat. Sakura menunggu Sasuke bicara.

"Kita udah nikah, jadi aku bakalan berusaha jadi suami yang baik buat kamu," kata Sasuke. "Tapi masalah perasaan, lebih baik kamu jangan banyak berharap dari aku."

Matanya memanas, hidungnya sakit, dan rasa sakit mencengkram hatinya, seperti ada tangan-tangan tak terlihat yang meremas-remasnya. Sakura sudah menduga ini sejak lama. Sakura sudah tahu sejak dulu bahwa perasaannya hanya sepihak, bertepuk sebelah tangan. Seharusnya ia sudah siap mendengarnya, seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya, namun kini rasa sakit itu terasa terlalu mendesak dan menyesakkan.

Sakura jelas tahu bahwa ia tak akan pernah bisa menandingi seorang Uzumaki Karin. Gadis itu cantik, pintar, cukup populer, dan dia pandai menari. Dan satu faktor yang paling utama adalah, gadis itu mengenal Sasuke lebih dulu daripada Sakura. Sakura masih ingat kata-kata Naruto ketika hari-hari pertama di kelas sepuluh dulu bahwa Karin merupakan cinta pertama Sasuke sejak SMP. Hubungan mereka sejak SMP sering putus-nyambung. Namun perasaan mereka masing-masing tak pernah pudar.

Sejak awal Sakura mengakui perasaannya terhadap Sasuke, ia sudah tak yakin dapat membuat cowok itu berpaling kepadanya. Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala, dan juga keras hati. Tak akan mudah membuatnya berubah haluan. Nyaris sama mustahilnya seperti mengukir di atas air.

Entah apa yang Tuhan rencanakan pada hidupnya. Apa ini sebuah pertanda bahwa Sasuke memang tak ditakdirkan untuknya? Ataukah ini merupakan ujian dari Tuhan agar Sakura berusaha keras untuk mencapai kebahagiaannya? Kini setitik air mata jatuh membasahi lututnya yang menjadi tumpuan dagunya. Sakura menangis dalam diam malam itu tanpa Sasuke ketahui.

* * *

Maaf kalo lebih pendek dari bab-bab sebelumnya. Sebenernya lagi ilang mood banget buat ngelanjutin XD tapi aku masih mikirin para readers yang penasaran haha :D

Thanks buat semua reviewer yang mendukung fanfic ini. Semoga fanfic ini gak mengecewakan, ya :)


	4. Christmas

**BAB 4**

**Christmas**

Kesan pertama Sakura terhadap keluarga Uchiha setelah satu hari menginap adalah keluarga ini agak kaku. Mereka bicara seperlunya, terutama para Uchiha laki-laki. Sakura sedikit heran pada sikap Sang Ayah mertua–Uchiha Fugaku karena sikapnya saat ini sangat kontras dengan sikapnya ketika pertama kali bertemu. Kendati begitu, Ayah mertuanya sangat baik terhadapnya. Begitu pun Ibu mertuanya dan Konan.

Awalnya sikap Itachi yang nampak acuh tak acuh membuat Sakura kepikiran. Apa kakak iparnya itu belum sepenuhnya menerima Sakura? Namun Sakura menjadi lega ketika Konan berkata bahwa Itachi belum terbiasa dengan Sakura yang notabene anggota baru di keluarganya.

"Lama-lama dia juga bakalan terbiasa," kata Konan ketika Sakura membantunya menyiapkan sarapan pagi. "Sikapnya yang dingin cuma sementara kok."

"Iya, _Nee-san_," balas Sakura tersenyum.

Hari ini hari Natal. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, hari Natal selalu menjadi hari favorit Sakura setiap tahun. Bukan hanya karena banyak makanan dan hadiah, tetapi juga kegembiraan dan kasih sayang dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya membuat Natal menjadi momen terindah dalam hidupnya setelah hari kelahirannya. Namun tahun ini rasanya berbeda. Pasalnya tak dirayakan bersama kedua orang tuanya seperti biasa, namun dengan keluarga barunya, keluarga Sasuke.

Sebenarnya tak jauh berbeda dalam cara merayakannya. Sama-sama dirayakan dengan makan bersama seluruh anggota keluarga. Namun tetap saja berbeda karena tak ada kehadiran orang tuanya, dan di sekelilingnya adalah orang baru dalam hidupnya. Meski begitu, Sakura senang karena adanya Konohamaru yang bisa diajaknya main bersama.

Ah, Sakura jadi sangat rindu pada orang tuanya. Mungkin besok ia akan meminta izin untuk singgah ke rumah orang tuanya.

Tahun ini Hinata memberinya kue cokelat–entah apa namanya–yang sangat enak. Di suratnya tertulis kalau Hinata yang membuatnya sendiri, Sakura tak menyangka. Tenten memberinya sepasang sepatu bot untuk musim dingin, yang berbahan kulit rusa (kata Tenten di dalam suratnya) berwarna hitam dengan panjang hingga mencapai lutut. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, namun Sakura memang sedang membutuhkannya karena sepatu botnya yang lama sudah rusak, dan Sakura tak sempat membeli yang baru. Kemudian hadiah yang sangat luar biasa dari Temari; dua buku terakhir karya JK Rowling yang masih berhubungan dengan novel favoritnya, Harry Potter, yaitu Quidditch dari Masa ke Masa dan _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. Oh, _arigato gozaimasu, Nee-chan_, ucap Sakura dalam hati. Dan Ino memberinya syal dari wol, berwarna biru tua dengan ornamen bordiran berwarna silver berbentuk kristal es. Entah mengapa mengingatkannya akan Sasuke.

Membicarakan Sasuke, Sakura jadi teringat hadiah Natal dari cowok yang kini berstatus sebagai suaminya tersebut. Apabila menurut orang lain, mungkin hadiah itu tak istimewa, namun sekuat apapun Sakura menolak, ia tetap tak bisa menampik bahwa sarung tangan darinya akan menjadi barang yang paling berharga. Dan mau tak mau hal itu membuat Sakura kembali membangun harapan kosong yang seharusnya tak boleh ia lakukan.

Kau menyedihkan, Sakura!

Sakura tak tahu sampai kapan mereka akan terus seperti ini. Selalu terjebak dalam suasana canggung yang luar biasa menyiksa. Satu pun dari mereka tak ada yang berinisiatif menghilangkan kecanggungan ini. Nampaknya Sasuke sengaja membiarkannya. Bagaimanapun Sakura mengerti hal ini dilakukannya untuk mencegah Sakura agar tak salah paham dengan perlakuannya. Sakura sangat tahu bahwa Sasuke tak pernah berniat melupakan Karin.

Seperti biasa, tak ada yang bersuara selain deru mesin mobil yang Sasuke kendarai saat ini. Hari ini Sakura hendak _hang out_ bersama sahabat-sahabatnya, dan Sasuke mengantarnya ke tempat mereka janjian bertemu. Jangan pernah berpikir Sasuke dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Sakura. Ini semua karena suruhan mertuanya alias orang tua Sasuke.

"Pakai sarung tangan dariku. Di luar dingin," katanya dengan nada datar khas Uchiha.

Sakura perlu beberapa detik untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa yang Sasuke katakan bukanlah sekedar khayalannya saja.

"A-aku nggak apa-apa," kata Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Hn, terserah," balasnya dengan nada mencibir yang samar-samar. Apa dia marah?

Sakura yang mendadak merasa tak enak, akhirnya menghela napas, lalu berkata, "Iya, iya, aku pakai."

Kini Sakura merasa seperti istri yang takut pada suaminya.

Ia mengeluarkan sepasang sarug tangan cantik berwarna _soft pink_ berornamen bunga sakura dari dalam tas tangannya, lalu memakainya. Sakura yakin sekali Sasuke menyeringai sangat tipis ketika dirinya melirik Sasuke sekilas.

"Hari ini kamu mau ngapain?" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya duluan. Sungguh Sakura membenci kecanggungan.

"Ke rumah _Dobe_," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk pertanda mengerti. Kemudian ia berkata, "Oh ya, _arigato gozaimasu_, Sasuke."

Cowok itu menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Untuk?"

"Sarung tangannya," balas Sakura.

"Oh. Hn, sama-sama. Aku juga suka jam tangannya," katanya dengan senyum tipis yang membuat kaki Sakura kesemutan.

Di luar rasa sukanya terhadap Sasuke, entah rahasia apa yang membuat Sasuke mampu menarik perhatian cewek-cewek. Hanya senyuman nan tipis yang jarang sekali diperlihatkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura panas-dingin. Sakura yakin bahwa Sasuke bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang suka tebar-tebar feromon pada setiap gadis di sekitarnya. Sesungguhnya Sakura sendiri kurang yakin dengan penyebab dirinya menyukai Sasuke, apakah karena Sasuke adalah Sasuke atau karena hal lain. Sakura sendiri benci jika harus mengakui bahwa dirinya telah terjebak dengan pesona si rambut pantat ayam itu. Ia takut jika hatinya berkata bahwa perasaannya tidak tulus terhadap Sasuke.

Sakura masih sibuk menormalkan debaran jantungnya sendiri di sepanjang jalan hingga tak menyadari bahwa mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuannya.

"Kalau mau kujemput, telepon saja," kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk, lalu berkata sebelum dirinya keluar dari mobil, "_Arigato_, Sasuke."

Namun, Sasuke menahannya ketika Sakura hendak keluar.

"A-apa?" tanya Sakura agak kaget.

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku Sasuke_-kun _," katanya dengan nada memerintah.

"Ke-kenapa memangnya?" tanya Sakura lagi, tak mengerti.

"Supaya orang tua kita nggak curiga," seketika hati Sakura mencelos mendengarnya. "Bukannya kamu biasa manggil aku begitu di SMS?"

"Y-ya, Sasuke_-kun_," kata Sakura dengan muram, lalu keluar dari mobil.

Sakura berdiri menatap mobil Sasuke yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangan. Mencoba menekan perasaannya yang tak menentu, ia bergegas masuk ke _coffee shop_ langganannya.

"Jidat, selamat Natal!" seru Ino langsung memeluk Sakura tepat setelah Sakura melangkahkan kakinya melewati ambang pintu. Seperti biasa, manusia ini kelewat hiperaktif, apalagi kalau sudah berkaitan dengan yang namanya belanja.

"Selamat Natal, _Pig_," balas Sakura berusaha tersenyum setelah Ino melepas pelukannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, makasih buat syal-nya. Aku suka."

"Sama-sama, Jidat. Aku juga suka jepit rambutnya," kata Ino, telunjuknya mengarah ke rambutnya yang dihiasi jepit rambut cantik warna ungu, hadiah Natal dari Sakura.

"Selamat Natal, Sakura_-chan_," kata Hinata yang duduk berhadapan dengan Ino. "Bukunya bagus, aku suka. _Arigato_, Sakura_-chan_."

"Sama-sama, Hinata_-chan_. Oh ya, kuenya enak banget loh. Itu serius buatan kamu?" kata Sakura, menjatuhkan bokongnya ke kursi.

"Beneran? Hehe, iya, itu buatanku," kata Hinata, pipinya bersemu merah jambu.

Nampaknya kemampuan memasak Hinata semakin meningkat. Di antara mereka berlima (Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Temari, dan Hinata) yang sangat suka memasak hanya Temari dan Hinata. Apabila Hinata dalam proses belajar, maka Temari sudah jago. Sedangkan Sakura, Tenten, dan Ino tak terlalu bisa memasak. Terutama Ino, memasak air saja kelupaan hingga airnya habis menjadi uap.

"Kamu kasih kue itu juga ke Naruto?" tanya Ino menggoda Hinata.

Sudah rahasia umum Hinata menyukai Namikaze Naruto. Sakura sudah mengetahuinya bahkan–mungkin–jauh sebelum Hinata sendiri menyadarinya. Bagaimana gadis berambut indigo ini bersemu merah jika berpapasan dengan Naruto. Bagaimana Hinata mendadak _kepo_ terhadap segala sesuatu yang menyinggung cowok bergurat kumis kucing itu. Nampaknya kali ini Hinata mulai melancarkan aksinya untuk mendapatkan–setidaknya–perhatian Naruto. Meskipun mereka tak tahu apakah Naruto memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Hinata atau tidak. Yah, setidaknya Hinata sudah berusaha.

Hinata semakin bersemu merah mendengar godaan Ino, "A-apaan sih? Jangan bahas itu deh.."

Keduanya tertawa. Kemudian Ino berkata, "Kayaknya habis ini Naruto langsung jatuh cinta deh sama kamu, Hinata_-chan_!"

"Ino_-chan_!" sahut Hinata malu. Kini wajah Hinata sudah memerah sepenuhnya hingga ke leher.

"Udah, udah, _Pig_, lihat tuh muka Hinata_-chan_ udah kayak mau meledak," kata Sakura.

Yeah, mau tak mau Sakura bersimpati pada Hinata yang senasib dengannya. Sama-sama memendam rasa suka pada seorang cowok. Bedanya, Hinata masih memiliki peluang lebih besar daripada Sakura yang bila dipersentase hanya kurang dari sepuluh persen. Semoga Hinata_-chan_ tak bernasib sama sepertiku, pikir Sakura miris.

"Oke, oke, _sorry_," kata Ino, beberapa kali menghela napas menahan tawanya. "Kamu sendiri kasih apa ke Sasuke, Sakura_-chan_?"

Sakura tertegun. Sakura menjadi paranoid sekali jika ada yang menyinggung Sasuke. Sakura berusaha menjawab dengan biasa, "Jam tangan."

"Wow," kata Ino takjub. "Oh ya, kalian tahu, Sai_-kun_ ngasih aku kalung! Lihat!"

Ino menunjukkan kalung perak berbandul sebuah cincin dengan sangat tergesa-gesa.

"Cincin ini?" kata Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Dia bilang ini cincin buat tunangan kita nanti!" seru Ino dengan antusiasme yang kelewat luar biasa.

"Kalian bener-bener serius? Tunangan?" kata Hinata takjub. Ino mengangguk bersemangat, Sakura paranoid kalau kepala Ino akan lepas dari lehernya–oh, mungkin terlalu hiperbolis.

Sakura belum pernah melihat Ino sebahagia ini. Di antara mantan-mantan pacar Ino terdahulu, nampaknya hanya Sai yang mampu membuat Ino bertekuk lutut padanya. Apa Sai benar-benar cowok yang tepat buat Ino? Yah, semoga saja pilihan Ino tak salah. Mendadak pandangan Sakura menjadi sendu. Sungguh perbandingan yang sangat jauh antara hubungan Sai-Ino dengan hubungan Sasuke-Sakura. Sakura berpikir ia sanggup memberikan apa saja agar Sasuke bisa mencintainya seperti Sai mencintai Ino. Ya Tuhan, apa bisa?

Suara Hinata mengalihkan perhatian Sakura, "Ino_-chan_, katanya Tenten_-chan _sebentar lagi sampai, tapi mana? Nggak muncul-muncul juga dia.."

"Nggak tahu nih.. Huh, dasar," gerutu Ino, jarinya sibuk mengetik sesuatu di _handphone_-nya. Tak lama kemudian Ino berkata lagi, "Huh, katanya dia nggak bisa datang."

"Loh?" kata Sakura heran.

"Neji_-kun_ datang ke rumah, Ino _-chan_, maaf aku jadi nggak bisa datang," kata Ino menirukan suara Tenten sambil membaca SMS darinya. "Pokoknya kalo dia bilang sebentar lagi sampai, itu bohong besar," gerutu Ino lagi.

"Tapi tadi Neji_-nii_ nggak bilang apa-apa soal Tenten_-chan_," kata Hinata. "Kayaknya dia pengen bikin kejutan."

"Terus Temari_ Nee-chan_ mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia, kan emang nggak bisa datang karena mau pulang kampung," kata Ino. "Yah, kita bertiga doang dong.."

Sakura baru ingat kalau Natal tahun ini agenda keluarga Sabaku adalah pulang ke kampung halaman mereka. Temari pernah bercerita kalau keluarganya sudah hampir tiga tahun tidak pulang ke Suna. Terlebih orang tua Temari merindukan Gaara (salah satu adik Temari) yang memilih bersekolah di Suna–alih-alih di Konoha seperti Temari dan Kankurou.

"Tenten_-chan_ ketemuan sama Neji _senpai_, kamu nggak ketemuan sama Sai, Ino_-chan_?" kata Sakura.

"Dia mau ke rumah Naruto katanya," kata Ino masih dengan nada muram.

Ah, ternyata Sai juga punya acara di rumah Naruto. Mengingat Sai dan Naruto masih satu komplotan dengan Sasuke, mungkin memang ada acara para cowok di sana. Yeah, _hang out_ bertiga sepertinya tidak buruk.

**-xx-**

Kegiatan anak cowok memang tak jauh-jauh dari yang namanya makan dan _game_. Seperti sekarang ketika Sasuke dan teman-temannya memutuskan untuk main ke rumah Naruto, hitung-hitung mengisi kegiatan di hari Natal.

Terlihat Sai dan Shino yang beradu jotos melalui _Playstation_-nya dalam permainan Mortal yang menonton mereka sembari melahap _snack_-nya yang Sasuke tak tahu kapan habisnya, tetapi melihat dari kemasannya yang _super_ besar, nampaknya tiga hari-tiga malam pun tak akan habis–oke, itu berlebihan. Di sisi lain, dua makhluk yang sifatnya sangat kontradiktif–Shikamaru dan Lee–sedang bermain _shogi_–Sasuke yakin Lee akan kalah telak. Dan tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berada, dua orang menjengkelkan berkepala kuning dan hitam–Naruto dan Kiba–tampak saling membelalak dengan desisan tajam menyakitkan keluar dari mulut masing-masing keduanya.

Sasuke berusaha tak memedulikan keadaan sekitarnya yang cukup ribut. Ia masih fokus dengan _smartphone_-nya, berkirim pesan dengan gadis berkacamata di seberang sana. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu ketika hari terakhir sekolah sebelum memasuki libur Natal, setelah itu mereka hanya berkomunikasi lewat telepon. Sasuke tak akan punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Karin sekarang-sekarang ini. Terdengar kejam sekali jika ia bertemu dengan cewek lain di saat masih dalam suasana pengantin baru. Bagaimanapun Sasuke bukan cowok brengsek yang tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

Sakura. Memikirkan gadis itu membuat perasaannya tak menentu. Kadang ia merasa menyesal menyetujui ide bodoh dua pasangan tua itu. Tentu saja ia tak hanya mementingkan diri sendiri, Sakura pun ia pikirkan. Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau tidak, namun nampaknya Sakura menyukainya. Bukan rasa suka biasa, tapi lebih dari itu. Ia sudah mencurigainya sejak lama. Yeah, tanpa Sakura ketahui, Sasuke sering memergoki Sakura yang tengah memerhatikannya ketika di kelas. Apalagi ketika ia mendengar namanya di sebut-sebut dalam obrolan sahabat-sahabat Sakura ketika di kantin atau di taman sekolah–tentu saja saat Sakura tak ada.

Tetapi kemudian ia kembali meragukan hipotesisnya itu setiap melihat sikap Sakura terhadapnya yang tergolong normal–maksudnya Sakura tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda aneh sama sekali, bahkan ketika mereka sudah menikah. Sasuke malah menangkap rasa putus asa yang luar biasa di dalam mata hijau Sakura. Dan saat itu pula Sasuke merasa bersalah. Ia mencoba tidak egois pada keluarganya, tapi ia egois pada Sakura di saat bersamaan. Akhirnya ia bertekad untuk bersikap adil pada Sakura. Ia berusaha bersikap 'biasa' seperti yang Sakura minta. Namun apakah hanya selesai sampai di situ? Jawabannya adalah Sasuke tidak tahu.

Pemikiran tadi membuat Sasuke tambah kalut. Wajahnya pasti sudah seperti pikirannya yang kacau saat ini. Kepalanya bertambah pening mendengar keributan antara Naruto dan Kiba yang masih belum menyelesaikan konfrontasi mereka, di mana Naruto yang mengamuk karena Kiba menghabiskan ramen favoritnya. Mau tak mau Sasuke harus rela mengorbankan telinganya yang menjadi bulan-bulanan pertengkaran mereka.

"Dasar pencuri! Seenaknya saja menghabiskan ramenku!" jerit Naruto kesal.

Sasuke nyaris melihat asap keluar dari hidungnya yang tak hentinya mendengus. Naruto dan ramen itu bisa diibaratkan seperti Kiba dan Akamaru–anjing berbulu putih milik Kiba. Tak pernah terpisahkan. Sehingga jika ada yang berani mengganggu ramennya–seperti yang Kiba lakukan, Naruto tak segan-segan mendamprat orang itu.

"Salahmu yang pelit!" balas Kiba sengit.

"Kenapa nggak beli sendiri aja, hah? Malah mencuri punyaku! Dasar pencuri ramen!"

"Pipi kumis kucing!"

"Pipi segitiga merah!"

"Rambut kuning!"

"Mata u–"

"Ya Tuhan, kalian bisa diam nggak sih!" geram Shino kesal.

Imej tenangnya hilang sudah. Semua mata tertuju pada Sang Ketua OSIS berkacamata hitam itu yang nampaknya menyerah dengan harapan bahwa salah satu dari keduanya ada yang berinisiatif mengalah. Telinga siapa pula yang tahan dengan teriakan-teriakan tajam yang saling dilontarkan masing-masing dari mereka berdua. Berkatilah Shino yang menjadi malaikat penyelamat telinga.

"Si pencuri itu yang mulai!" kata Naruto mengambinghitamkan Kiba.

Kiba yang tak terima hendak membalas, namun segera disela Shino, "Diam! Kiba, minta maaf pada Naruto sekarang, lalu belikan ramen yang baru."

Kiba membelalak kaget, "A-apa? Tapi–"

"Naruto, _stop_ menggerutu dan jangan jadi orang pelit!" sela Shino dengan suara dikeraskan.

Nampaknya aura kebijaksanaan sekaligus mematikan dari seorang Aburame Shino mampu membuat dua makhluk berpipi aneh itu tunduk. Yeah, hanya Shino yang sikapnya paling dewasa dari yang lain–bahkan Shikamaru dan Chouji yang lebih dewasa–dari segi usia.

"Yang sabar, Shino. Nanti cepat tua loh," sambung Lee berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sempat tegang. "Kiba, Naruto, turutin aja apa kata ketua OSIS tercinta kita ini."

Dan akhirnya kedamaian di ruangan itu kembali. Kiba yang menuruti ucapan Shino dengan setengah hati, berjalan keluar sambil bersungut-sungut. Kini Naruto menghampiri Sasuke.

"Pipi segitiga merah _baka_!" gumam Naruto kesal.

"Udahlah, _Dobe_," kata Sasuke datar. Sungguh, telinganya lelah mendengar umpatan-umpatan yang tak ada habisnya itu.

Hening selama beberapa saat.

"SMS-an sama siapa sih, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Sasuke sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya. "Karin? Atau Sakura_-chan_?"

"Karin," jawab Sasuke. Ia sempat kaget ketika nama Sakura disebut.

"Baguslah," kata Naruto lega. "Usahakan jangan sering-sering SMS-an sama Sakura_-chan_ lagi, _Teme_, dia itu incaranku."

Sasuke menghela napas.

"Kali ini jadian lagi atau tanpa status seperti biasa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kayaknya itu bukan urusanmu, _Dobe_."

Naruto mencibir karena jawaban Sasuke yang tidak memuaskan. Bukannya Sasuke tak mau menjawab, hanya saja saat ini ia sedang tidak mood membahas itu. Ia belum memberitahu siapapun tentang pernikahannya, termasuk Karin. Saat ini ia begitu kebingungan bagaimana nasib hubungannya dengan Karin ke depannya. Meskipun ia telah menikah, tapi ia tak bisa meninggalkan Karin begitu saja. Ia sangat mencintai gadis itu, begitu pun sebaliknya.

Apalagi kini Naruto semakin membuatnya galau. Bagaimana reaksinya jika dia tahu kalau Sakura sudah menjadi istri sahabatnya sendiri saat ini? Mungkin bukan hanya persahabatan mereka yang hancur, tetapi Naruto bisa saja membunuhnya di tempat.

Persahabatannya dengan Naruto sudah terjalin sejak mereka di TK. Kendati Sasuke bersikap cuek terhadap Naruto, namun Naruto sudah dianggapnya saudara sendiri. Sasuke tak akan pernah tega menyakiti hati Naruto–oh, Sasuke terdengar sangat melankolis. Yeah, menikahi Sakura sama saja dengan menyakiti Naruto, tetapi itu bukan kemauannya, itu benar-benar di luar kuasanya. Kini rasa bersalah merambat ke hatinya.

Ingin sekali rasanya mengutuk kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Sakura serta kakek mereka karena telah membuat rencana bodoh seperti ini. Terlalu banyak orang yang akan sakit hati akibat perjodohan ini. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya, frustrasi.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar seruan Kiba dari arah pintu. Cowok itu menenteng sebuah kantung di tangan kanannya.

"Ini ramenmu," kata Kiba menyodorkan satu mangkuk kepada Naruto.

"Aku memaafkanmu," balas Naruto, menerima mangkuk itu dengan cengirannya. Yeah, tak ada yang bisa menebak mood Naruto yang dapat berubah secara tiba-tiba.

"Kapan aku minta maaf, _baka_?" tanya Kiba.

"Udahlah. Ayo, kita damai," kata Naruto, lalu mereka berjabat tangan pertanda perdamaian. Maka dari itu, Sasuke dan yang lainnya tak pernah terlalu khawatir dengan pertengkaran mereka karena secepatnya mereka berdua akan berbaikan lagi seperti sedia kala.

"Yo, Kiba, kamu cuma beliin ramen itu buat Naruto doang? Buat kita mana?" seru Chouji. Entah apa yang bisa membuat perut manusia ini kenyang, pikir Sasuke.

"Tenang, aku beli banyak kok!" balas Kiba, membagi-bagikan satu mangkuk kepada masing-masing dari mereka.

"_Arigato_, Kiba!" kata Lee dengan bersemangat. "Tahu aja aku lagi lapar."

Mau tak mau mereka semua menyudahi kegiatan mereka untuk makan. Kebetulan waktu memang menunjukkan waktu makan siang. Namun Sasuke merasa tak nafsu makan saat ini. Terlalu banyak pikiran yang mengganggunya.

"_Teme_, kenapa ramennya nggak dimakan?" tanya Naruto.

"Nggak nafsu," balas Sasuke tanpa melihat Naruto. Sasuke benci mengakuinya–menatap wajah Naruto hanya menambah rasa bersalah di hati Sasuke.

"Mmm, yaudah, ramennya buat aku aja, ya?" kata Naruto.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

Ya Tuhan, aku bisa gila kalo begini terus! –batin Sasuke.

**-xx-**

"Ah, capeknya..." desah Ino saat mereka sampai di cafe dekat mall yang habis mereka kunjungi.

"Kan, gara-gara kamu, Ino_-chan_," balas Sakura malas.

Mereka merasa selelah ini karena ulah Ino yang gila belanja. Dibandingkan Sakura dan Hinata yang hanya membeli beberapa barang yang dibutuhkan, Ino memborong semuanya dari baju, celana, sepatu, kosmetik, dan lain-lain hingga membuatnya kesusahan sendiri karena membawa berbelas-belas kantung belanjaan. Sakura akan heran jika otot lengan Ino tidak sekekar petinju sekarang juga.

"Kayaknya kita jangan pulang naik bis kalo bawaannya Ino_-chan_ sebanyak ini," kata Hinata.

"Oke, kalo gitu aku bakalan minta jemput sama Sai_-kun_," usul Ino sambil mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya.

Setelah mengetik sesuatu, ditempelkannya _handphone _itu ke telinganya, "_Moshi-moshi_, Sai_-kun_ ... Jemput aku dong ... (Ino tersenyum) .. Di Konoha _Plaza_ ... Iya, sekalian antar Hinata_-chan_ dan Sakura_-chan_ juga, ya ... (Ino terkikik dengan wajah memerah) .. _Arigato_, Sai_-kun_."

"Kenapa mukamu merah begitu?" tanya Sakura setelah Ino menutup teleponnya.

Ino terkikik lagi, "Nggak ada apa-apa kok."

Sakura mengangkat bahu, tak ambil pusing. Akhirnya ketiganya menunggu Sai datang. Sakura melihat langit yang kini kian gelap. Walaupun sore hari, namun tak pernah segelap ini sebelumnya. Sepertinya akan hujan salju, pikirnya.

"Kayaknya bakalan turun salju deh," kata Hinata yang sepikiran dengan Sakura.

"Iya, semoga nggak terlalu ekstrim, ya," ucap Ino. Pasti dalam hatinya mengkhawatirkan Sai yang sedang di perjalanan.

Keheningan tercipta akibat masing-masing dari ketiganya fokus menatap ke luar. Entah apa yang dipikirkan dua sahabat di hadapannya ini. Namun keheningan ini malah menuntun pikirannya ke sosok laki-laki yang kini telah menjadi suaminya itu. Apa Sasuke masih di rumah Naruto? Atau sudah pulang ke rumah?

Tetiba Sakura ingat sesuatu. Teman-temannya tak bisa mengantarnya pulang karena sekarang ia tinggal di rumah Sasuke. Kalau mereka mengantar Sakura ke rumah Sasuke, bisa-bisa mereka curiga. Sakura kini memutar otak, mencari cara untuk menghindari ajakan Ino untuk pulang dengan Sai.

"Sakura_-chan_, kamu kenapa? Kok gelisah gitu?" tanya Hinata. Sial, dia membaca gerak-gerikku, pikir Sakura.

"Mmm, itu... aku..." jawab Sakura kebingungan.

"Sai_-kun_!" seru Ino melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah kejauhan.

Sakura masih mencari akal. Namun hingga Sai tiba di hadapan mereka, Sakura belum menemukan ide apapun.

"Ayo, cepat masuk, sepertinya akan ada badai salju," kata Sai.

"Badai salju?" tanya Hinata kaget.

Sai mengangguk, "Aku dengar dari radio cuaca tadi."

Ino dan Hinata segera memasuki mobil Sai. Ino menempati kursi penumpang di samping Sai, sedangkan Hinata di belakang. Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena telat menyadari semuanya.

"Jidat, ayo masuk!" seru Ino. "Kamu nunggu apa?"

"I-itu.." Ya Tuhan, aku bingung harus jawab apa, pikir Sakura.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Ino heran.

"A-aku lupa beli pembalut," kata Sakura spontan. Sungguh, hanya itu yang terlintas di otaknya saat ini.

"Nanti aja belinya. Sekarang cepetan masuk, bentar lagi ada badai salju, Jidat," balas Ino.

"Nggak bisa, harus sekarang. Soalnya lagi banyak-banyaknya," kata Sakura berusaha membantah Ino. Sebetulnya Sakura malu sekali membicarakan hal sensitif seperti ini di depan Sai.

"Tapi–"

"Kalian pulang duluan aja! Dah!" ujar Sakura.

Ia segera melesat ke dalam mall. Berpura-pura tak mendengar Ino dan Hinata yang memanggil-manggil di belakangnya. Sakura bersembunyi sebentar di dalam mall sampai mendapati mobil Sai yang berlalu pergi. Sakura menghela napas lega. Sekarang saatnya menelepon Sasuke.

"_Moshi-moshi_," terdengar suara suaminya di seberang sana.

"Sasuke_-kun_, bisa jemput aku? Aku di Konoha _Plaza_ sekarang," kata Sakura.

"Ada teman-temanmu di sana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Nggak. Aku sendirian, mereka udah pulang," jawab Sakura.

"Oke. Tunggu, aku akan ke sana," kata Sasuke datar.

"_Arigato_," lalu telepon ditutup.

Sakura kembali ke cafe tadi sambil menunggu Sasuke. Udara semakin dingin. Nampaknya badai salju benar-benar akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Sakura memutuskan membeli cokelat panas di cafe itu. Sekedar menghangatkan tubuh, mantelnya tebalnya ternyata belum mampu menghalau dinginnya cuaca saat ini.

Tepat ketika butiran-butiran salju mulai berjatuhan, Sasuke tiba. Sakura kaget melihat Sasuke yang menjemputnya menggunakan motor Kawasaki Ninja-nya. Apa dia gila? –batin Sakura.

"Sasuke _-kun_, kenapa naik motor? Mau ada badai salju, tahu," kata Sakura protes. "Dan apa-apaan bajumu itu? Mantelnya terlalu tipis, Sasuke_-kun_."

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura datar, "Hn, aku lupa naruh kunci mobil dan aku nggak sempat pakai mantel tebal."

"Tapi di luar, kan dingin banget," kata Sakura. Dia pikir dia manusia super? –pikir Sakura jengkel. "Ayo, kita beli mantel dulu."

Sadar tak sadar, Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke dan menariknya ke dalam mall. Sasuke berkata dengan nada ogah-ogahan, "Aku nggak apa-apa, nggak usah berlebihan deh."

"Emangnya kamu _Superman_ apa?" kata Sakura sebal. "Nanti kalo kamu sakit gimana?"

Sasuke hanya bergumam tak jelas, terdengar seperti, "Merepotkan."

Kini Konoha _Plaza_ semakin lenggang, tak seramai siang tadi. Nampaknya orang-orang sudah bergegas pulang dan menghangatkan diri mereka di bawah selimut. Hanya terdapat beberapa orang yang lalu lalang di sana. Pohon-pohon Natal masih berjejer di setiap jarak lima meter. Ada juga tanaman mistletoe yang dipasang beberapa tempat. Ornamen-ornamen Natal yang tersaji di semua sudut ruang membuat suasana Natal begitu kental di sini.

Sakura dan Sasuke segera memasuki toko pakaian terdekat yang mereka temui. Beberapa mantel tebal musim dingin yang di pasang pada patung-patung peraga berjejer rapi. Mata Sakura meneliti semua model mantel yang terlihat di sana. Ia tak repot-repot meminta bantuan pelayan untuk mencari model yang bagus untuk Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke di belakangnya memasang wajah malas. Sakura tahu Sasuke pastilah merasa tak nyaman karena ditarik ke sana ke mari olehnya demi mencoba mantel-mantel tersebut.

Akhirnya setelah hampir setengah jam mereka mencari mantel yang pas, Sakura dan Sasuke segera menuju kasir untuk membayar.

"Biar aku aja yang bayar," kata Sasuke, lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Eh, jangan, aku aja!" sahut Sakura menahan tangan Sasuke yang hendak mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya.

"Tapi mantel ini, kan punyaku," balas Sasuke.

"Udah, nggak usah. Kan, aku yang maksa kamu buat beli," kata Sakura yang sekarang mengeluarkan uang tunai sebesar seribu enam ratus yen (harga mantel itu).

"Terima kasih banyak atas pembelanjaan Anda di toko kami," kata si kasir kepada mereka berdua. "Kebetulan toko kami sedang mempromosikan _launching_ produk mantel terbaru. Anda adalah pembeli yang ke lima puluh satu, dan seratus pembeli pertama akan kami berikan bonus berupa gantungan _handphone_ yang baru hari ini keluar di pasaran. Maka dari itu, silakan pilih model gantungan _handphone_ yang Anda sukai."

Sakura tersenyum senang. Jarang-jarang dapat bonus seperti ini. Sementara Sasuke di sampingnya hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Sasuke_-kun_, ayo pilih mana yang kamu suka!" seru Sakura bersemangat.

"Hn, kamu aja yang pilih," balas Sasuke.

"Oke, kalo begitu," jawab Sakura.

Mata Sakura memindai seluruh model yang tersedia, mencari yang bagus dan cocok. Berbagai macam bentuk tersaji di sana. Namun ia agak kebingungan karena semuanya bagus.

"Kalau Anda bingung, saya bisa merekomendasikan beberapa model yang paling digemari saat ini, Nona," kata si kasir, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa sampel yang menjadi incaran kebanyakan orang.

"Wah, indah sekali," gumam Sakura memandangi semua model gantungan itu dengan mata berbinar. "Ah, aku bingung. Sasuke_-kun_, bagaimana?"

Sasuke berusaha membantu dengan melihat beberapa model gantungan yang direkomendasikan si kasir. Tak lama kemudian dia berkata, "Hn, kupikir ini bagus."

Gantungan berbentuk _cupid_ dengan panah asmaranya yang menjadi pilihan Sasuke. Sakura agak heran, beginikah selera seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Menurut Sakura terlalu _girly_.

"Atau yang ini juga bagus," lanjut Sasuke menunjukkan model lain, yaitu yang berbentuk bulan sabit. Tak buruk, pikir Sakura.

"Apabila masih bingung, saya sarankan untuk kalian model yang ini," kata si kasir mengeluarkan model lain lagi. Dua buah gantungan berbentuk hati setengah. "Ini mengandung magnet, jadi bisa disatukan."

Kasir itu menunjukkan dua buah hati setengah itu yang kini menyatu karena tarikan magnet yang terkandung.

"Tapi hanya satu, kan bonusnya?" kata Sakura.

"Oh, tak apa, Nona. Karena hari ini hari Natal, jadi saya berikan satu bonus lagi untuk pasangan seperti kalian," katanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Mendadak pipinya menghangat. Sakura menatap Sasuke ragu-ragu, laki-laki itu hanya menatap datar si kasir.

"Baiklah, saya ambil," kata Sasuke.

"E-eh, Sasuke_-kun_?" kata Sakura heran.

"Sebentar, Tuan, akan saya kemas dulu," kata si kasir.

"Tak perlu," kata Sasuke segera menyambar salah satu gantungan itu, lalu memasangnya di _handphone_-nya sendiri.

"Sa-sasuke _-kun_?" kata Sakura lagi keheranan.

Sasuke menyodorkan gantungan satunya kepada Sakura, "Pakai."

"Ta-tapi–"

"Kunjungilah toko kami kembali, Tuan, Nona," kata si kasir. "Dan semoga malam Anda menyenangkan."

Sasuke menarik Sakura keluar dari toko itu. Sakura hanya mengikutinya karena otaknya masih sibuk mencerna kelakuan Sasuke yang sangat mengherankan itu.

"Sial, badai salju," umpat Sasuke.

Sakura segera mengalihkan tatapannya ke luar. Ah, benar-benar badai salju, pikirnya. Apa mereka terlalu lama berada di toko tadi? Kalau sudah begini, mereka tak akan bisa pulang dengan cepat.

"Ayo, kita terobos aja," kata Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura lagi menuju ke luar. Kesadaran Sakura penuh kali ini sehingga jantungnya berdebar karena Sasuke menggenggam tangannya.

Namun sebelum mereka berhasil keluar dari mall, salah petugas keamanan di sana menghampiri mereka.

"Mau ke mana kalian? Tetaplah di dalam, badai salju sedang melanda," katanya pada keduanya.

Sasuke mendengus, tapi nampaknya ia tak bisa membantah. Percuma saja jika mereka terobos, karena jalanan pun pasti ditutup ketika badai salju melanda. Maka, kini Sasuke menarik Sakura ke restoran _sushi_. Sakura merasa seperti sapi yang sedang digembalakan.

"Ini gara-gara kamu," gerutu Sasuke.

Mau tak mau Sakura jadi merasa bersalah, "I-iya maaf."

Sakura mendadak menyadari sesuatu. Ia merasa menjadi sangat lemah jika berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Sejujurnya ia bukanlah orang yang mudah mengalah seperti ini. Ia cenderung akan melawan apa saja yang tak sejalan dengan prinsipnya. Namun lihat sekarang, hanya masalah sepele seperti ini, bukan salah Sakura sepenuhnya hingga mereka terjebak badai salju, tapi Sakura seakan tak punya daya untuk membela dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke yang memasang wajah _bete_ malah semakin membuat Sakura tidak enak. Ia ingin sekali berkata bahwa ini juga salah Sasuke yang tidak pakai mantel tebal, padahal sudah diberitahu akan ada badai salju. Tapi nampaknya itu hanya akan memeperburuk suasana sehingga Sakura memilih mengalah.

"Sasuke_-kun_, maaf," kata Sakura dengan muram. "Jangan marah, ya.."

Sasuke manatapnya malas, memutar bola matanya, lalu berkata, "Udahlah, nggak usah diperpanjang."

Sakura merasa sedikit lega. Tetapi perasaan leganya ternyata membuat lambungnya bereaksi–alias lapar. Yakiniku yang dimakannya tadi siang rasanya seperti sudah berabad-abad yang lalu.

"Sasuke_-kun_," panggilnya ragu-ragu.

"Hn?"

"Aku lapar."

Sasuke menghela napas, "Pelayan."

Seorang pelayan segera datang menghampiri meja mereka, "Anda pesan apa, Tuan?"

"_Sushi_ dan _ocha_ hangat. Sakura?"

"Sama," jawab Sakura.

"Pesanan Anda akan segera siap," kata si pelayan, kemudian berlalu.

Hening lagi. Sasuke yang memang pada dasarnya tak suka banyak bicara dan Sakura yang tak suka membicarakan hal yang tidak penting. Kemudian suara dering _handphone_ Sasuke terdengar. Ketika Sasuke mengangkat _handphone_-nya, gantungan miliknya yang menjadi pasangan gantungan milik Sakura terlihat. Sakura tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_," katanya. "... Aku di rumah ... Udah, kamu? ... Oh ... Iya ... Hn, dah.."

Sakura sebetulnya penasaran siapa yang meneleponnya, namun ia menekan rasa penasarannya itu dalam-dalam. Takut dengan kenyataan bahwa yang menelepon tadi adalah Karin.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang. Dan mereka makan dalam diam karena begitulah aturan yang diajarkan keluarga mereka bahwa tidak boleh bicara saat makan. Makanan terasa begitu nikmat di lidah Sakura saat ini, mungkin karena ia sedang kelaparan. Dan mungkin juga karena ia sedang kelaparan, makanan Sakura lebih dulu habis.

"Kamu beneran kelaparan, ya?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura nyengir menanggapinya, "Nggak boleh ngomong waktu makan."

Sasuke kembali fokus ke makanannya setelah Sakura menegurnya. Sakura diam-diam memerhatikan cara makan Sasuke. Laki-laki itu makan seperti bangsawan. Anggun, rapi, dan tidak berisik. Hingga ketika makanannya habis, dia tak pernah membiarkan remah terakhir begitu saja. Yeah, Sakura baru ingat, Sasuke adalah tipe cowok yang tidak suka membuang-buang makanan.

"Udah puas memerhatikanku?" kata Sasuke membuat Sakura terlonjak.

"E-eh? I-itu.."

"Kenapa gantungannya nggak dipakai?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kalo ada yang curiga gimana?" kata Sakura.

"Nggak akan," kata Sasuke. "Udah pakai aja."

Sakura menyerah, "Ya, aku pakai."

Akhirnya atas desakan Sasuke, Sakura memasang gantungan itu di _handphone_-nya. Mungkin Sasuke ada benarnya, karena gantungan ini tak terlihat mencolok. Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika pandangannya di alihkan ke jendela besar di belakang Sasuke. Sakura melihat seseorang yang tampak seperti seseorang yang Sakura kenal (tapi entah siapa) memerhatikannya. Laki-laki itu memakai jaket tebal dan kepalanya ditutupi tudung jaketnya sehingga wajahnya terlihat samar-samar. Laki-laki itu segera pergi ketika Sakura memicingkan mata memerhatikannya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke, sepertinya dia menyadari ekspresi Sakura yang berubah.

"A-apa? O-oh, nggak. Nggak ada apa-apa kok," kata Sakura. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, pikir Sakura. "Sasuke_-kun_, ayo kita pulang. Kayaknya badai saljunya udah reda."

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

Nampaknya keduanya tak sadar bahwa ini adalah kencan pertama mereka.

* * *

Notes: Cukup atau kepanjangan nih? Maaf kalo makin gaje, aku cuma berusaha supaya tiap bab itu bertahap. Semoga suka deh sama bab ini karena aku ngerjainnya nyicil sampe pertengahan, terus sisanya dikebut langsung sampe tengah malam.

Buat makanan dan kurs Jepang (yen) aku gak terlalu banyak tahu, jadi maaf atas ketidakmaksimalannya *sembah sujud*

Oh ya, mungkin untuk bab-bab depan bakalan aku ganti rate-nya jadi M. Kenapa? Karena mungkin pembahasannya bakalan lebih berat. Bukan karena ada lemon loh, ya, karena aku gak sanggup bikin lemon! Tapi ini masih MUNGKIN, jadi liat aja nanti hihi..

Untuk balasan review buat yang login, aku agak lupa nih udah dibalas atau belum. Jadi, aku balas lagi di sini, semuanya (dari bab 1 sampe 3, dan untuk yang login maupun tidak perlu login).

**hanazono yuri**: Aku kurang paham bahasa Jepang hehe, tapi aku usahain ditingkatkan lagi kok. Udah lanjut nih..

**MahaSasuSaku**: Kamu udah cek PM? Di situ aku bilang kalo aku nggak ngerti sama maksud kamu, kan? Nah, sekarang aku ngerti maksud kamu XD Gimana, ya? Sasuke emang tsundere, tapi dia juga emang BELUM suka sama Sakura..

**anon kepo**: Udah lanjut nih..

**A'Velha Senhora**: Apa kek gitu.. masa cuma tanda tanya doang? Ngeflame juga gapapa hihi.. Palingan aku nangis bombay *waks

**Kazama Sakura**: Hehe emang pasaran banget, kan? Tapi aku usahain bikin yang agak beda walaupun aku gak yakin berhasil atau gak huhuhu.. Sasuke itu bukannya gak tegas, tapi dia masih belum nentuin ke mana pilihannya, jadi bahasa kerennya 'masih galau'

**Febri Feven**: Udah lanjut nih..

: Haha nyelekit, ya? Insya Allah nanti aku bakalan bikin Sakura rada happy deh hehe..

**Mina Jasmine**: Wow, aku dipanggil senpai XD Illfeel? Sama, saya juga XD Chara baru? Manas-manasin Sasuke? Mmm, bisa dipertimbangkan. Walaupun sebenernya di sini udah ada Naruto yang juga suka sama Sakura.. Tapi liat aja deh nanti hehe..

Thanks buat semuanya yang mendukung fanfic ini. Silent reader, reviewer, de el el. Pokoknya lop yu pul deh *tebar kiss*


	5. Obito and Rin

**BAB 5**

**Obito and Rin**

"_Ohayou_, _Tou-san, Kaa-san_."

Keduanya menoleh ke sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang baru turun dari tangga. Setelah dua minggu lebih, rasanya senang kembali ke rumah.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Ibunya kepada Sakura yang kini duduk di hadapannya di meja makan.

"Banget," jawab Sakura. "Mungkin karena hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah, _mood_-ku jadi bagus," ia menyesap susu cokelatnya.

"Tepatnya hari pertama ketemu Sasuke di sekolah setelah pernikahan kalian, begitu?" tanya Ayahnya dengan senyum jahil.

Meskipun Sakura merasa kesal mendengar ledekan Ayahnya, tetapi tetap saja pipi Sakura memanas, "Ih, _Tou-san_, apaan sih.." lalu ia memasukan potongan roti selai _cherry_-nya ke dalam mulutnya.

Mulai hari ini Sakura dan Sasuke akan menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa, seperti saat mereka belum menikah. Mereka akan tetap tinggal di rumah orang tua masing-masing hingga–mungkin–mereka lulus SMA. Sebetulnya jikalau Sakura dan Sasuke tidak protes atas keputusan sebelumnya yang menyarankan bahwa Sakura akan tinggal di kediaman Uchiha, mungkin saja saat ini ia masih berada di sana. Banyak alasan yang membuatnya belum ingin satu rumah dengan Sasuke. Well, tak langsung diterima juga protesan mereka, tetapi setelah perdebatan yang cukup pelik, akhirnya orang tua dari kedua belah pihak menyetujuinya.

"_Kaa-san_, masak apa sih?" tanya Sakura pada Sang Ibu yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan kompornya.

Ibunya berbalik sesaat menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum, "Makanan buat bekalmu dan Sasuke. Nanti _Kaa-san_ titipkan ke kamu, ya, Sakura_-chan_."

Alis Sakura naik sebelah, "Sasuke_-kun_?" lalu dibalas anggukan dari Ibunya. Berpikir sesaat, kemudian Sakura berkata, "Nggak biasanya."

"Nanti bilang padanya ini buatanmu, pasti dia makan," jawab Ibunya masih dengan senyumannya.

Rasanya ingin sekali tertawa miris. Dia bakalan langsung kabur, bahkan sebelum aku ngomong apa-apa, pikirnya. Sakura menduga sikap Sasuke akan kembali lagi seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu, tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Lagipula ini juga menu baru di restoran kita. Jadi, kalian berdua adalah orang pertama yang mencicipinya!" lanjut Ibunya penuh antusias.

"Menu baru?" kata Sakura kaget. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sebetulnya ini ideku, tapi _Tou-san_-mu sedikit memodifikasinya supaya lebih sempurna," jawab Ibunya. "Dan hasilnya luar biasa!"

Sakura tak berkata lagi karena dirinya yakin menu baru itu pasti enak, tanpa harus ia cicipi. Orang tuanya adalah pengusaha restoran. Mereka mempunyai restoran besar di pusat kota Tokyo, yang menyediakan berbagai macam makanan khas Jepang dan beberapa menu makanan internasional. Dan juga memiliki beberapa cabang di distrik-distrik lainnya. Ada beberapa _cafe _juga yang tersebar di Tokyo dan distrik-distrik sekitarnya. Usaha mereka sukses hingga perekonomian mereka berkecukupan.

Ya, tidak instan, tentu saja. Semuanya diawali dengan Ayahnya yang sangat menyukai kegiatan memasak. Ia bercita-cita menjadi seorang koki handal. Di SD, Kizashi sudah mahir memasak masakan rumahan sehingga seringkali Ibunya–nenek Sakura–menyerahkan tugas memasak kepadanya. Di sekolah menengah, Ayahnya mulai mempraktekan masakan-masakan yang sulit, yang biasanya dibuat oleh koki-koki terkenal di layar kaca. Dan ketika ia menolak meneruskan bisnis Sang Ayah–kakek Sakura–yang berada di bidang tekstil, ia bertekad mewujudkan impiannya sedari kecil itu. Meskipun awalnya mendapat tentangan dari kedua orang tuanya, namun ia tak patah semangat. Ia berjanji kepada kedua orang tuanya bahwa mereka tak akan menyesal jika mereka merestui impiannya untuk menjadi koki. Maka, ia masuk jurusan tata boga ketika di universitas, dan di sana pulalah ia bertemu Mebuki yang memiliki _passion_ yang sama dengannya.

Kisah cinta yang sangat unik, menurut Sakura. Kizashi dan Mebuki tak pernah berkencan dengan romantis, seperti _candle light dinner_ atau sekedar jalan-jalan sambil berpegangan tangan. Mereka malah sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan duel. Oh, jangan berpikir duel yang dimaksud adalah bertarung seperti atlet _sumo_, tetapi duel yang dimaksud adalah duel memasak.

Ya, dengan tawa yang menyertai, Kizashi dan Mebuki bercerita pada Sakura bahwa mereka berduel untuk menentukan siapa yang memasak paling baik. Masakan siapa yang paling enak dan cantik akan menang, dan yang kalah akan dihukum. Tema masakan pun disepakati dahulu sebelum mereka berduel, begitupun hadiah dan hukuman apa yang diberikan. Kadang duel itu juga dijadikan sebagai penentu siapa yang paling berhak atas sesuatu yang sedang mereka perebutkan.

Dua tahun setelah lulus dari universitas, mereka menikah. Tentu saja, semua orang kaget atas keputusan mereka yang Sakura duga terlalu terburu-buru. Namun saat Sakura menyuarakan pendapatnya itu, mereka hanya tersenyum dan berkata bahwa semuanya sudah mereka rencanakan sejak lama, dan pastinya sudah dipikirkan matang-matang. Mereka lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen kecil yang murah–alih-alih kediaman orang tua Kizashi ataupun Mebuki. Beberapa kali ditanya perihal alasannya, mereka dengan kompak menjawab, "Kami ingin mandiri. Kami ingin membangun keluarga kecil kami dari nol."

Kizashi juga bercerita bahwa pada awalnya Fugaku, selaku sahabat karib Kizashi, menawarkan sebuah posisi yang lumayan bagus di perusahaan keluarganya, tetapi dengan lembut dan tegas Kizashi menolaknya. Begitupun teman-teman Mebuki yang menawarinya beberapa lowongan pekerjaan yang bagus, namun ia tolak. Yeah, seperti yang dikatakan mereka bahwa mereka ingin mandiri.

Bermodalkan kekuatan cinta, keyakinan dan _skill _mereka dalam bidang tata boga, pasangan baru Haruno itu merintis karir mereka dari bawah. Kizashi bekerja sebagai koki di sebuah restoran yang tak terlalu besar dan terkenal, sedangkan Mebuki membuka usaha kue kecil-kecilan di rumah dengan modal dari tabungannya selama kuliah. Mereka saling bahu membahu dalam segala hal di kehidupan rumah tangga mereka yang masih seumur jagung itu.

Hidup tidak akan selalu berjalan sesuai keinginan manusia. Berbagai masalah tentu saja menjadi rintangan, seperti ketika usaha kue Mebuki yang mengalami kebangkrutan karena seseorang yang tak bertanggungjawab berhasil menipunya dan membawa lari uangnya. Juga saat Kizashi nyaris dipecat dari restoran tempatnya bekerja karena terlalu banyak meminjam uang untuk membayar hutang bank yang membengkak akibat kasus penipuan itu. Dan Sakura tercengang ketika Ibunya bercerita bahwa kehamilan pertamanya yang sangat dinanti-nantikan mengalami keguguran. Namun masalah-masalah yang menerpa rumah tangga mereka tidak meredupkan semangat dan harapan dalam hati mereka.

Hingga ketika Sakura lahir menjadi anggota keluarga Haruno yang baru, mengembalikan–bahkan menambah suka cita keluarga kecil itu. Sakura nyaris saja menitikan air matanya mendengar sumpah yang Kizashi bisikan ke telinga Sakura kecil bahwa dirinya akan selalu melindungi Sakura hingga nyawa tercabut dari tubuhnya.

Sakura sangat bersyukur lahir di keluarga ini. Keluarga yang hangat dan penuh kasih. Rasanya Sakura tak butuh apa-apa lagi dengan keluarga seperti ini, ditunjang dengan finansial yang baik. Tapi mungkin akan lebih sempurna kalau Sasuke_-kun_ mencintaiku, batin Sakura meratap.

"Sakura_-chan_, Sasuke sudah datang!" Sakura tersadar. Ia meraih tasnya, lalu beringsut dari kursinya.

**-xx-**

Salju berterbangan berputar-putar menerpa jendela kelas yang sedingin es. Badai salju pada hari Natal lalu membuat permulaan Januari menjadi lebih dingin daripada tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Sasuke mendengus karena keributan di sekitarnya. Ah, sebal juga rasanya berada di kelas yang berpredikat sebagai kelas terberisik di angkatannya. Meskipun ada beberapa di antara mereka yang cekakak-cekikik (seperti yang Naruto lakukan saat ini), namun kebanyakan topik yang dibicarakan teman-temannya di kelas pagi ini adalah nilai ujian semester.

Telinganya kembali lagi menjadi bulan-bulanan keributan. Sungguh, ia benci keributan, tak peduli sudah berapa tahun bersahabat dengan si rambut kuning jabrik terberisik di dunia–ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto. Telinganya tak pernah terbiasa dengan keributan dalam bentuk apapun. Salahkan Kakashi _Sensei_ yang tidak kunjung datang!

"Kelihatannya gusar banget sih," Sasuke melirik Kabuto yang ternyata benar bicara padanya. Tak biasanya, pikir Sasuke.

"Ah, ya, kamu memang nggak suka suara berisik," katanya lagi tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

"Hn," hanya itu tanggapan Sasuke.

Kemudian Sasuke merogoh tas sekolahnya dalam-dalam, merasa keributan nampaknya tiada ujungnya itu. Setelah jemarinya memastikan benda dalam genggamannya, ia menarik keluar sebuah _earphone_ dari sana dan mulai mencolokannya ke _smartphone_-nya sendiri, lalu memasukan kedua _speaker_-nya ke dalam kedua lubang telinganya. Namun sebelum ibu jarinya memutuskan lagu apa yang akan disetel, Kabuto menginterupsinya.

"Menurutmu... siapa juara satu, dua, dan tiga di kelas kita?" tanyanya dengan mata menerawang, nampaknya sambil berpikir juga. "Ah, juara satunya pastilah kamu... aku lupa..."

Manusia aneh, pikir Sasuke. Ia tak pernah ingin mengobrol dengannya–bahkan berdekatan saja Sasuke berpikir puluhan kali.

"Kalo begitu, juara dua kupikir... aku? Hehehe..." ucapnya dengan terkekeh sendiri.

Sasuke tak salah kalau berpikir dia aneh. Ah, tambahkan narsis juga. Lihat saja gaya bicaranya yang dipanjang-panjangkan, sangat kentara membanggakan diri sendiri. Meskipun Sasuke akui laki-laki berkacamata bulat itu memang pintar, mungkin hampir menyamai dirinya.

Pengalaman sekelas dengannya selama satu semester saja sudah cukup untuk Sasuke mengenalnya. Yeah, tak perlu dekat-dekat amat, lagipula ia juga tak pernah sudi. Kabuto kelewat aneh baginya dan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain. Tak pernah ada yang mengenalnya secara dekat, bahkan ia terkesan anti-sosial. Namun akhir-akhir ini–well, sejak menjelang liburan Natal tiba, Kabuto tampaknya sedang berusaha mendekatinya. Beberapa kali Sasuke memergokinya sedang berada di tempat yang sama dengannya–padahal mereka tak pernah janjian untuk pergi bersama. Sikapnya yang terlalu aneh malah membuat Sasuke jadi malas meladeninya.

"Juara ketiga... siapa menurutmu... Sasuke...?" Kabuto nampaknya tak peduli dengan ekspresi tak nyaman Sasuke saat mereka bertatapan. Entah perasaannya saja atau tidak, suara Kabuto yang dipanjang-panjangkan ketika menyebut namanya terdengar agak sadis. Ah, Ya Tuhan, apa ini efek nonton film _slasher_-nya _Dobe_ waktu itu? –batinnya.

"Pikir aja sendiri," kata Sasuke dingin. Sungguh, ia hanya menginginkan ketenangan. Setelah kejadian mengejutkan di jalan menuju sekolah tadi, Sasuke hanya ingin menyendiri.

"Yeah... memang dari tadi cuma aku, kan yang mikir? Hehehe..." balasnya dengan terkekeh lagi.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu terdengar suara pintu menjeblak terbuka, langkah kaki Kakashi _Sensei_ bergema. Seketika senyap dan aura ketegangan sekaligus antusiasme seakan mengurung mereka. Akhirnya datang juga, batin Sasuke lega.

"_Ohayou_,_ minna-san_!" sapanya ramah dengan lengkungan kelopak matanya yang menunjukan bahwa guru matematika bermaskernya itu tersenyum. "Maafkan saya terlambat. Tadi saya tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan."

Tampak anak-anak lain yang kompak memutar bola mata mereka, malas. Apa-apaan dengan 'tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan'? Paling-paling ia hanya bangun kesiangan karena semalam suntuk membaca novel _Icha Icha Paradise_-nya itu.

Jangan sangka Sasuke tidak tahu hobi guru matematikanya itu. Ya, hanya dirinya–dan Naruto–saja yang mengetahui kebiasaan menyimpang seorang Hatake Kakashi–sekaligus wajah aslinya yang selalu ditutupi masker. Saat itu ketika Naruto menemani Sasuke mengunjungi apartemennya untuk meminta daftar persyaratan mengikuti olimpiade fisika. Naruto tak sengaja menemukan sebuah buku bersampul oranye dengan gambar yang menurut Sasuke sangat norak, berjudul _Icha Icha Paradise_ ketika Kakashi _Sensei _berada di dapur untuk membuat dua gelas _ocha_.Akhirnya karena penasaran, Naruto membaca isinya. Dan bisa langsung diprediksi reaksinya. Kakashi _Sensei _kalang kabut memergoki Naruto yang wajahnya sudah memerah dan hidungnya mimisan.

"Naruto, Sasuke, kumohon jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa soal ini, ya. Nggak boleh ada yang tahu tentang kebiasaanku ini, terutama Anko!" Kakashi _Sensei_ memohon dengan memasang wajah melasnya–ekspresi pertama yang Sasuke lihat secara eksklusif. Tapi dia tadi menyebut nama Anko–yang segera Sasuke simpulkan merupakan istrinya.

Hmm, kayaknya ini menarik, pikirnya. Sasuke yang–ia akui–berotak agak licik segera mendapat ide untuk menjadikan skandal ini ancaman bagi _Sensei_-nya agar tak macam-macam dengan mereka berdua–kendati sebetulnya Kakashi memang tak pernah membuat keduanya susah. Ia tahu mengancam seorang guru itu termasuk perbuatan kriminal, namun toh sebetulnya Sasuke tak benar-benar mengancamnya, hanya iseng saja. Melihat tampang wali kelasnya yang memprihatinkan cukup membuat batinnya tergelak.

"Udahlah, _Sensei_. Mendingan cepat umumkan nilai ujian semester kami!" kata Naruto di sampingnya, seperti biasa menjadi juru bicara yang mewakili teman-teman sekelasnya. Ketua Kelas nyaris tiada guna.

"Iya, iya, sabar. Tenang saja," balas Kakashi _Sensei_ dengan senyuman yang tak terlihat.

Pria bermasker itu memilah-milah berkas-berkas yang dibawanya. Mencari lembaran yang berisi daftar nilai ujian semester kelas XI Sains 2 yang tertumpuk bersama berkas-berkas lainnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia mulai membacakan isi kertas yang telah berhasil ditemukannya itu.

"Saya hanya akan membacakan juara satu sampai sepuluh saja, oke. Sisanya bisa kalian lihat sendiri, nanti kertas ini akan saya tempelkan di mading kelas," katanya yang mengundang desahan kecewa dari berbagai sudut kelas. Merepotkan, pikir Sasuke.

"Baiklah, akan kubacakan siapa juara ke sepuluh," lanjutnya menghentikan gerutuan murid-muridnya. "Juara kesepuluh dengan jumlah nilai seribu seratus empat puluh, diraih oleh Namikaze Naruto!"

"APA?" kata Naruto dengan keras.

"Kamu juara sepuluh, Naruto," ulang Kakashi _Sensei_ dengan sabar.

"_TEME_, AKU MASUK SEPULUH BESAR!" seru Naruto semakin kencang penuh antusiasme. Namun bukannya membuat Sasuke ikut senang atas peringkatnya, Sasuke malah mendelik menatap sahabatnya karena suaranya yang menyakitkan telinga.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, _baka_!" desis Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto dengan brutal. Tetapi nampaknya _mood_ Naruto yang kelewat bagus membuatnya tidak kesal–atau tidak jadi kesal lebih tepatnya–atas perbuatan Sasuke terhadap kepala kuningnya.

Tak heran kalau Naruto se-_excited_ ini. Peringkat sepuluh saja sudah suatu keajaiban bagi Naruto. Bahkan 'Naruto' bila digabungkan dengan frase 'peringkat sepuluh' itu terasa sangat janggal di lidahnya. Oh, mungkin kalau Sasuke berkata demikian secara terang-terangan, ia sudah siap lahir dan batin menerima apapun dari Naruto atas reaksinya, meskipun secara brutal.

Kadang teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain heran, mengapa Naruto yang selaku sahabat karib Sasuke sekaligus teman sebangkunya tak terpengaruh dengan kecerdasan Sasuke dalam mata pelajaran. Apa mereka tak pernah belajar bersama? Atau karena Sasuke yang kelewat dingin dan _jutek _sehingga Naruto tak punya nyali hanya untuk sekedar bertanya? Sasuke yakin pasti pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang terbesit di kepala orang-orang. Namun jawabannya jika dirumuskan adalah:

Pola pikir Naruto = Pola pikir balita

Ya, hanya sesederhana itu. Terserah apa tanggapanmu tentang Sasuke ini. Orang yang kejam terhadap sahabatnya sendiri? Silakan. Ia terima dengan hati lapang.

"Sudah, sudah, kita lanjutkan ke peringkat berikutnya," kata Kakashi _Sensei_ menengahi setelah terkekeh pelan sebelumnya. Kemudian ia berdeham sebentar, lalu mulai berkata, "Juara kesembilan dengan jumlah nilai seribu seratus tujuh puluh delapan, diraih oleh Shion!"

Tepuk tangan terdengar lagi mengiringinya. Ketika Sasuke meliriknya sedetik, bukan raut senang yang terlihat di wajahnya, namun malah raut kecewa sekaligus kesal yang dikamuflase dengan senyum penuh keterpaksaan.

"Juara kedelapan dengan jumlah nilai seribu seratus delapan puluh tujuh, diraih oleh Tenten!"

Terdengar tepuk tangan disertai pekikan senang dari bangku kedua di barisan sebelah kanannya. Dua orang berambut merah muda dan coklat yang dicepol dua. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura dan Tenten. Dua sahabat yang tak bisa dipisahkan–macam dirinya dan Naruto juga. Tepuk tangan dari yang lainnya–Sasuke tidak termasuk–membahana sebagai penghargaan atas pencapaiannya.

"Juara ketujuh," suara Kakashi _Sensei_ memadamkan euforia dua gadis itu.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Kakashi _Sensei _lamban sekali membacakannya. Lagipula Sasuke tak perlu mendengar siapa juara satunya–karena ia sudah tahu siapa. Huh, tidur aja dulu deh, pikirnya. Ia memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin–tentunya dengan posisi yang tidak mencurigakan–dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Beberapa saat Sasuke mencoba terlelap. Matanya terpejam, tetapi telinganya masih menangkap suara Kakashi _Sensei_. Sasuke menggeram kesal karena tak kunjung pulas. _Kuso_! –batinnya. Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan mulai memerhatikan Kakashi _Sensei _kembali.

"Juara kelima dengan jumlah nilai seribu dua ratus tiga belas, diraih oleh Haruno Sakura!"

Entah apa yang memengaruhinya, mata Sasuke refleks mencari keberadaan gadis yang sudah menjadi menantu di keluarganya itu. Senyuman terpatri di wajah Sakura, senyum lebar hingga menampilkan deretan giginya. Matanya terlihat berbinar, nampak seperti melihat surga di hadapannya. Gadis itu ber_high five _dengan sahabatnya dengan raut bahagia yang tak sanggup disembunyikan.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke tak tahu apa lagi yang memengaruhinya, karena kini ujung bibirnya terasa berkedut ingin tersenyum. Apa Sakura punya ilmu hipnotis? Entahlah. Yang jelas Sasuke hanya bisa menyimpulkan dengan satu kata. Cantik.

Brengsek! –batinnya. Sasuke menepis pikirannya sendiri cepat-cepat. Berusaha tetap memasang wajah _stoic_-nya, namun ia sadar rahangnya yang mengeras pastinya nampak di penglihatan orang-orang.

"Juara kedua," suara Kakashi _Sensei _mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi. Kini Sasuke sadar bahwa ia sempat tak menyimak tadi. "dengan jumlah nilai seribu tiga ratus tujuh puluh delapan, diraih oleh ... Yakushi Kabuto!"

Dugaannya tak salah. Dan omongan Kabuto beberapa menit yang lalu juga tak salah. Kabuto menyeringai samar yang mungkin orang lain tak akan sadar–kecuali Sasuke. Kemudian seringaiannya semakin terlihat ketika ia melirik Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya. Sasuke yang tak mudah terintimidasi tetap menatapnya dengan datar.

"Dan yang terakhir untuk juara pertama kita dengan jumlah nilai seribu tiga ratus sembilan puluh dua," kata Kakashi _Sensei _mengundang decak kagum dari yang lainnya karena nilai yang nyaris sempurna–sekaligus menghentikan aksi tatap menatap antara Sasuke dan Kabuto. "diraih oleh ... Uchiha Sasuke!"

Tepuk tangan termeriah daripada juara yang lain bergema di ruangan itu. Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya dengan heboh sambil berseru, "_Teme_, selamat! Aku tahu kamu jago!"

Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datar seperti biasa. Bukannya sombong, ia sudah terlalu terbiasa menjadi juara satu sedari TK hingga sekarang. Tak hanya bermodalkan otak jenius secara turun temurun, namun persaingan ketat dengan Sang Kakak membuat Sasuke tak boleh berleha-leha. Ia sangat menyadari bahwa kakaknya jauh lebih hebat darinya, maka ia harus berusaha lebih keras agar–setidaknya–mendapat pengakuan Sang Ayah. Itulah mengapa Sasuke menyetujui perjodohannya dengan Sakura.

"Nah, selamat untuk kalian semua yang telah lulus ujian semester ganjil ini! Untuk yang masuk sepuluh besar, pertahankan itu atau lebih bagus ditingkatkan lagi. Dan untuk yang tidak masuk sepuluh besar, jangan berkecil hati. Belajarlah lebih tekun karena kerja keras kalian pasti akan terbayar dengan setimpal."

Kata-kata Kakashi _Sensei_ tadi mengakhiri acara pengumuman nilai ujian semester kelas XI Sains 2. Seketika suasana kembali ramai setelah Kakashi _Sensei _menghilang dari ambang pintu. Anak-anak lain berdesakkan di depan mading yang terletak di bagian belakang kelas untuk melihat hasil ujiannya. Naruto kini melenggang pergi ke bangku teman-temannya yang lain di barisan belakang untuk sekedar membanggakan peringkat sepuluhnya itu.

Mata Sasuke berpaling kembali ke arah depan sehingga membuat pandangannya hanya bayangan kabur di sepanjang perpindahan arah bola matanya. Namun kendati begitu, Sasuke sangat yakin sepasang mata hijau yang menatapnya barusan tertangkap oleh Sasuke.

Karena bel istirahat telah berbunyi, Sasuke segera melesat keluar dari kelas tanpa menghiraukan panggilan-panggilan Naruto di belakangnya. Hari ini ia hanya ingin menemui Karin. Kangen juga tak bertemu dengannya cukup lama. Ruang kelas XI Sains 1 terletak persis di sebelah kiri kelasnya sendiri. Itu membuat mereka lebih mudah bertemu.

Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Baru saja Sasuke mencapai pintu ruang kelas itu, Karin sudah beranjak menuju tempatnya berdiri. Gadis itu nampak bahagia, raut wajahnya cerah dan bersemangat.

"_Ranking_ berapa? Kayaknya seneng banget," tanya Sasuke sambil bersandar di dinding di belakangnya.

Karin terkikik pelan, "Tahu aja kamu. Peringkatku naik! Tahun lalu _ranking_ enam, sekarang _ranking _lima! Ah, seneng banget deh!"

"Selamat kalo gitu," ucap Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang jarang ia perlihatkan itu.

"_Arigato_, Sasuke_-kun_!" balasnya tersenyum lebar. "Kalo Sasuke_-kun _?–Eh, kamu sih nggak usah ditanya. Pasti juara satu. Ya, kan?"

Masih dengan senyum tipisnya ia menjawab, "Hn, seperti biasa."

"_Etto_, gimana kalo kita saling traktir makan siang buat merayakannya?" usul Karin dengan senyum penuh makna serta kedua alisnya yang naik-turun. "Hari ini aku nggak bawa bekal."

Huh, modus, batin Sasuke. Pasti Karin akan meminta makanan dalam porsi _jumbo_, sedangkan dirinya sendiri tak akan tekor karena Sasuke bukanlah orang yang suka makan banyak–Sasuke sudah hafal taktiknya.

"Aku tahu kamu lagi kelaparan, makanya minta traktir," kata Sasuke menyindir. Sementara objek yang disindir hanya senyum-senyum. "Ayo."

**-xx-**

Keriuhan masih memenuhi ruang kelas XI Sains 2. Pasalnya pengumuman nilai ujian semester ganjil telah dilaksanakan sehingga kini murid-murid berdesakan untuk melihat nilai hasil kerja keras mereka. Namun itu tidak terjadi pada Sakura dan Tenten karena mereka berdua diumumkan masuk sepuluh besar.

Kali ini mereka berdua menunjukan peningkatan yang cukup signifikan. Semester lalu Sakura berada di peringkat tujuh, kini ia naik ke peringkat lima. Begitu pula dengan Tenten yang semester lalu peringkat sembilan, kini ia berada di peringkat delapan. Sakura yang kini mulai tenang menjadi sedikit gelisah kembali karena merasa penasaran bagaimana hasil ujian sahabatnya yang lain–Ino, Hinata, dan Temari.

"Hai, Sakura _-chan_," Sakura mendongak, menatap Naruto yang nyengir di depan bangkunya. "Selamat atas peringkatmu!"

Sakura tersenyum, "_Arigato_, Naruto! Kamu juga, selamat karena berhasil masuk sepuluh besar!"

Cengiran Naruto semakin lebar, namun kini ditambah dengan rona merah di pipinya, "Hehehe, _arigato_, Sakura_-chan_!"

"Jadi, Sakura_-chan_ doang nih yang dikasih selamat?" sindir Tenten tajam.

"Eh?" kata Naruto kaget. "_Etto_, selamat juga untukmu, Tenten!"

Tiba-tiba Tenten tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Ya ampun, Cuma bercanda, kali!"

"Eh?" kata Naruto, terkejut lagi. "Habisnya mukamu itu seram banget, Tenten!"

Tenten menanggapinya dengan tertawa semakin kencang. Sakura hanya menggeleng melihat tingkahnya itu. Dan ketika bel istirahat telah berbunyi, Tenten segera menarik tangan Sakura keluar kelas.

"Eh, nanti dulu, Tenten_-chan_. Sebentar aku mau beresin buku dulu," kata Sakura menginterupsi. Ya, meskipun sepagian ini kelas mereka tidak belajar, namun Sakura sebelumnya sempat membaca novel untuk menghilangkan kebosanan.

Sakura memeriksa laci mejanya terlebih dahulu sebelum memasukan novelnya ke dalam tas. Kini Sakura sadar bahwa ada dua kotak bekal di dalam tasnya. Satu untuknya, dan satu lagi untuk Sasuke. Sehingga matanya langsung mencari keberadaan Sasuke di sana. Namun nihil. Cowok itu tak ada di sana. Sepertinya dugaannya benar, Sasuke kembali tidak mengacuhkannya.

Kasih atau nggak usah, ya? Tapi masa nggak dimakan sih? Ini, kan buatan _Kaa-san_. Duh, gimana, ya? –batin Sakura bimbang.

"Sakura_-chan_," panggil Tenten yang kini telah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"_Etto_, Tenten_-chan_, kamu duluan aja deh. Aku mau ke toilet sebentar," ucap Sakura–yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberikan bekal itu untuk Sasuke.

"Oh, _souka_," kata Tenten. "Nanti nyusul, ya. Kita duduk di tempat biasa!"

Sakura mengangguk cepat, lalu bernapas lega karena Tenten telah berlalu dari ambang pintu. Ia mengeluarkan dua kotak bekal dari dalam tasnya, memandangnya sebentar. Sesaat batinnya mulai goyah lagi, namun dengan segera ia kembali meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. maka, Sakura mulai mengetik SMS untuk Sasuke.

_**Sasuke-kun, bisa ke atap sekolah sekarang? Kaa-san bikin bekal buat kamu. Di sini nggak siapa-siapa..**_

Sakura menunggu dengan was-was sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah. Dua menit berlalu dan hingga saat ia tiba di atap sekolah, belum ada getaran dari _handphone_-nya. Apa kutelepon aja? –batinnya. Sakura segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Nggak, bahaya kalo ada yang curiga, pikirnya. Kejadian di jalan tadi pagi saja sudah cukup membuatnya ketar-ketir.

Ketika Sasuke menjemputnya dari rumah dengan motor Kawasaki Ninja-nya seperti biasa. Awalnya biasa saja, Sasuke yang fokus menyetir dan Sakura yang membonceng di belakangnya sambil menikmati pemandangan sekitar. Namun ketika mereka hampir sampai ke jalanan sepi–tempat biasa Sasuke menurunkan Sakura–mereka dikejutkan dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya Ino–Matsuri, yang sepertinya kebetulan lewat sana. Gadis itu menyapa Sakura ketika mereka berpapasan. Rasanya jantung Sakura mau lepas saat Masuri dengan riangnya menyapanya. Pikiran-pikiran paranoid menjejali otaknya. Apa dia mengenali Sasuke? Apa dia sadar dengan siapa Sakura berangkat? Semoga dia tidak tahu kalau yang mneyetir itu Sasuke! Kurang-lebih seperti itulah. Dan mungkin karena kejadian itu pulalah Sasuke kembali tidak mengacuhkannya.

Sakura dikejutkan dengan getaran _handphone_-nya. Ia membuka sandi keamanan _handphone_-nya cepat-cepat ketika mendapati SMS Sasuke yang masuk.

_**Maaf, aku ada urusan.**_

Sakura mengerang kecewa dalam hati. Ia tak akan mungkin memberi bekalnya secara terang-terangan. _Mood_ makan siangnya mendadak redup, tapi ia jadi tak tega kalau teringat Ibu dan Ayahnya. Kemudian getaran _handphone_-nya terasa lagi. Kali ini dari Tenten.

_**Sakura-chan, kamu ke mana sih? Ke toilet kok lama banget?**_

Ke sana atau nggak, ya? –batin Sakura. Ia sudah terlanjur hilang _mood_, tapi kalau ia tak ke sana, Tenten malah akan semakin mendesaknya untuk cerita. Maka dari itu, kini Sakura mulai berbalik menuju pintu.

"Sakura," ia mendongakan kepalanya, lalu membelalak kaget.

"Sa-sasuke_-kun_..."

"Apa aku terlambat?" tanyanya.

Sakura menarik napas sesaat, lalu menjawab, "Nggak."

Sasuke beringsut menuju sebuah kursi panjang yang terdapat di sana. Duduk sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, lalu terdiam. Sakura masih sibuk dengan keheranannya akan Sasuke.

"Mau sampai kapan kamu di situ?" kata Sasuke. "Sini, aku lapar."

"Tapi katanya kamu ada urusan," Sakura maju menuju kursi itu, lalu duduk.

"Urusanku udah selesai," jawabnya. "Lagipula sebetulnya aku nggak mau ke sini, tapi aku berusaha menghargai sikap baik Mebuki _Kaa-san_."

Meskipun tak sesuai yang diharapkannya, namun Sakura merasa ini lebih dari cukup. Sikap Sasuke menunjukan bahwa dia memang bertanggungjawab dan menghormati orang tua. Sudut bibirnya tersenyum bersamaan dengan nafsu makan yang kembali naik.

"_Arigato_," kata Sakura. "Ayo, kita makan."

**-xx-**

Kedatangan Shizune _Sensei_ ke kelas secara tiba-tiba untuk memberikan tugas karena ia tak bisa mengajar siang ini sempat membuat Tenten nyaris tersedak permen yang sedang ia makan saat ini. Tugas itu juga sempat mengundang beberapa tanggapan yang berbeda-beda dari seluruh anak. Ada yang mengeluh, ada yang senang, ada pula yang biasa-biasa saja. Sakura yang saat ini ber-_mood_ bagus segera mengeluarkan buku biologinya dan mulai mengerjakan. Meskipun itu termasuk materi baru, namun tak sulit bagi Sakura karena masih berhubungan dengan materi sebelumnya, ditambah Sakura sudah mempelajarinya saat liburan Natal lalu.

Sakura mengerjakan tugasnya dengan ujung bibir yang berkedut karena menahan senyum. Ia kembali mengingat momen makan siangnya dengan Sasuke tadi di atap sekolah. Peristiwa itu seakan membawa pengalaman baru baginya. Ya, jelas saja, ia tak pernah makan siang dengan Sasuke di sekolah, ditambah lagi ini pertama kalinya ia menyambangi atap sekolah. Ia baru tahu rasanya sangat menyenangkan menikmati pemandangan dari sana. Beruntung saat itu sedang tidak berangin dan tidak turun salju.

Satu jam berselang, semua anak telah selesai mengerjakan tugas mereka. Shizune _Sensei_ sudah berpesan bahwa tugas-tugas itu dikumpulkan di meja kerjanya di ruang guru. Maka dari itu, Sakura–mungkin–akan sedikit repot karena hari ini adalah tugas piketnya sehingga ia yang bertugas mengumpulkannya ke meja Shizune _Sensei_.

"Udah terkumpul semua, Koukei_-chan_. Aku bawa setengahnya, kamu sisanya, ya," Sakura membagi dua tumpukan buku-buku tugas semua anak untuk dirinya sendiri dan juga Koukei.

"Iya, Sakura_-chan_. Ayo, ke ruang guru," balas Koukei memimpin jalan.

Hening selama diperjalanan. Sakura hanya berjalan dalam diam sambil memerhatikan sekitarnya. Salju turun lagi, pikir Sakura. Ketika sampai di ruang guru, mereka langsung menemukan meja Shizune _Sensei_. Tak sulit, karena langsung terlihat begitu melewati pintu. Ruangan itu cukup sepi, hanya ada Asuma _Sensei_, Genma _Sensei_, Ebisu _Sensei_,Iruka _Sensei_, dan Kakashi _Sensei _yang sedang asyik mengobrol sambil minum kopi.

Tak sengaja Sakura melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya ketika melewati meja Kakashi _Sensei_. Jujur saja, ia jarang sekali bolak-balik ke ruang guru sehingga rasanya baru kali ini melihat meja kerja Kakashi _Sensei_. Sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya itu adalah foto tiga orang remaja; dua orang laki-laki yang mengapit satu perempuan di tengah-tengahnya; mereka bertiga tersenyum lebar. Laki-laki bermasker di sebelah kanan itu pastilah Kakashi _Sensei _sendiri, sedangkan ia tak begitu yakin dengan dua orang sisanya. Perempuan dengan pipi aneh–sungguh, Sakura tak mengenalinya sama sekali, dan laki-laki satunya yang berkacamata pelindung berwarna oranye, seperti seseorang yang Sakura kenal.

"Sakura_-chan_, kenapa?" Sakura menoleh mendapati Koukei yang menatapnya heran.

"_Ano_ ... nggak," balas Sakura menggeleng sambil nyengir.

"_Etto_, aku ada urusan sebentar di kelas Sosial. Kamu nggak apa-apa, kan balik sendiri ke kelas?" tanyanya.

"Oh, nggak apa-apa kok, aku bisa ke kelas sendiri," kata Sakura.

"Ya udah, aku duluan, ya!" lalu Koukei berlalu dari ruang guru.

Sakura kembali memandangi foto itu. Entah apa yang membuat foto itu begitu menarik perhatiannya. Dan kini Sakura juga melihat satu foto lagi yang berisi foto Kakashi _Sensei_ dan Bibi Anko yang saling berangkulan.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" ia terlonjak. Kakashi _Sensei _memandangnya heran. Sakura jadi malu sekali karena ketahuan.

"_A-ano_ ... _gomennasai_, _Sensei_. Saya tidak bermaksud tak sopan, sungguh," kata Sakura segera membungkuk dalam.

Anehnya, Kakashi _Sensei_ malah terkekeh, "Nggak apa-apa, Sakura_-chan_. Nggak usah seformal itu. Aku, kan pamanmu."

Sakura nyengir bersalah, "Tapi ini masih di sekolah, _Sensei_. Kita harus profesional."

Kakashi _Sensei_ menatap Sakura geli, "Kamu ini, berasa kayak di kantoran aja."

Sakura masih nyengir bersalah. Akhirnya Kakashi _Sensei _berkata lagi, "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kenapa kamu ngeliatin foto ini?"

Rasa penasaran Sakura mendadak naik ke tingkat tertinggi ketika Kakashi _Sensei_ menunjukan foto itu padanya. Mungkin ini saat yang bagus untuk bertanya.

"_Etto_ ... dua orang itu siapa?" tanya Sakura akhirnya.

"Mereka?" kata Kakashi _Sensei_ memandang sebentar foto itu. Sakura menunggu dengan sabar. "Mereka sahabatku. Obito dan Rin."

Obito? –batin Sakura kaget. Jadi, benar bahwa orang itu seperti seseorang yang Sakura kenal. Ya, dia Obito yang Sakura kenal.

"Uchiha Obito? Sepupu Sasuke_-kun_?" bisik Sakura memastikan yang dibalas anggukan _Sensei_-nya.

"Jadi, kalian benar-benar akrab?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi memastikan, dan sekali lagi pula dibalas anggukan Kakashi _Sensei_.

"Kayaknya kamu penasaran banget, Sakura_-chan_," katanya menyimpulkan.

"Ya ... begitulah, _Sensei_," jawab Sakura.

"Mau kuceritakan tentang mereka berdua?" tawar Kakashi _Sensei_.

"Eh? Apa boleh?" kata Sakura, mendadak seakan mendapat rejeki _nomplok_.

"Boleh saja, asalkan kamu mau mendengarkan," balasnya santai. "Mari, kita sambil duduk."

Mereka duduk berhadapan. Kakashi _Sensei_ menghela napas terlebih dahulu. Kemudian ia mulai membuka suara dengan mata menerawang. Sakura memusatkan perhatiannya.

"Pertama kali kami bertiga ketemu itu saat di SMP, kebetulan sekali kami bertiga satu kelas. Saat itu aku kebingungan karena semua bangku sudah terisi penuh–satu bangku: tiga orang, begitu sistem tempat duduk sekolahku dulu–kecuali satu bangku yang baru diisi seorang anak perempuan–ya, itu Rin. Jadi, mau nggak mau aku duduk dengannya. Tapi ketika pelajaran dimulai, ada satu anak yang terlambat datang. Anak laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik dengan memakai kacamata pelindung seperti pilot-pilot pesawat jet tempur berwarna oranye–ya, tentu saja itu Obito. Beruntung waktu itu kami masih murid angkatan baru, jadi dimaklumi, dan bisa kamu tebak sendiri–Obito duduk denganku dan Rin."

Sungguh, kebetulan yang tak terduga, pikir Sakura.

"Awalnya aku kurang senang satu bangku dengan Obito–kalau Rin sih aku nggak masalah karena dia gadis yang baik dan pengertian. Anak itu sangat berisik dan tidak serius–perlu kamu ketahui Sakura_-chan_, dulu aku adalah orang yang sangat disiplin dan keras–seringkali kami bertengkar karena ketidakseriusannya itu. Aku menjadi kasihan pada Rin yang selalu rela bersabar menghadapi kami berdua. Seiring berjalannya waktulah yang membuat kami bertiga menjadi sangat akrab–bahkan nyaris tak terpisahkan–seperti kamu dan empat sahabatmu itu, Sakura_-chan_."

"Eh?" tukas Sakura kaget.

"Begini-begini juga aku memerhatikan murid-muridku, tahu," kata Kakashi _Sensei_.

"Kukira _Sensei_ hanya senang membaca buku oranye-mu itu," balas Sakura terkekeh.

Kakashi _Sensei_ tiba-tiba terlonjak, "Kamu tahu soal buku itu? (Sakura mengangguk) kamu tahu apa isinya?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Nggak. Emang apaan sih isinya? Kayaknya _Sensei_ hobi sekali membaca itu."

Kakashi _Sensei _bernapas lega, "Kamu nggak perlu tahu apa isinya, karena ini bacaan khusus untuk laki-laki dewasa."

Sakura menaikan alisnya, "Setahuku buku khusus anak laki-laki dewasa itu hanya majalah dewasa. Tapi buku sekecil itu mana mungkin majalah dewasa."

"Udah-udah, mau dilanjut nggak nih ceritanya?" kata Kakashi _Sensei_ mengembalikan fokus Sakura.

"Iya, iya, _Sensei_."

"Kami bersahabat terus sampai kami lulus SMP, meskipun selama SMP itu kami sempat tidak satu kelas. Persahabatan kami juga terus berlanjut sampai SMA hingga kuliah. Pokoknya benar-benar nggak bisa dipisahkan, biarpun waktu kami bersama kebanyakan diisi dengan perdebatanku dengan Obito. Sepanjang persahabatan kami, aku bahkan nggak menyadari bahwa perlahan sikap Obito menular padaku. Aku menjadi tak sedingin dulu dan hidupku menjadi sedikit lebih santai. Dan kamu tahu? Naruto dan Sasuke sangat mengingatkanku akan hubunganku dengan Obito–persis sekali. Kalau bahasa kasarnya sih Sasuke adalah jelmaanku dan Naruto adalah jelmaan Obito. Untuk jelmaan Rin, kamu boleh memasukan dirimu sendiri ke dalamnya."

Mereka tertawa terbahak–tak peduli Ebisu _Sensei_, Genma _Sensei_, Asuma _Sensei _dan Iruka _Sensei_ yang menatap mereka dengan heran. Sakura langsung membayangkan Sasuke yang mengenakan masker dan Naruto yang mengenakan kacamata pelindung sedang bertengkar sengit. Namun Sakura segera merasa heran, mengapa sekarang keduanya–Kakashi dan Obito–seakan bertukar tabiat. Kakashi _Sensei_ menjadi _pecicilan_ seperti Obito, sedangkan Obito menjadi pendiam dan dingin seperti Kakashi _Sensei_.

"Pasti kamu berpikir kami seperti bertukar roh, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?"

Kakashi _Sensei_ menghela napas panjang, "Sebelum-sebelumnya, masalah yang kami hadapi–apapun itu–bisa kami lalui bersama. Seperti ketika ayah yang satu-satunya Obito miliki meninggal dengan cara mengenaskan–beliau dibunuh oleh lawan bisnisnya."

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan mata membelalak. Setragis itukah hidupnya? –batin Sakura.

"Hal itu sempat membuat Obito sangat _down_. Kami berdua–aku dan Rin–sepakat untuk mengembalikan keceriaan Obito seperti dulu dan juga mencari pembunuh ayahnya dibantu oleh Fugaku _Oji-san_. Dan kami sangat bersyukur Obito mampu melewati semuanya dengan tegar, ia memang bukan orang yang suka berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Namun masalah yang satu ini membuat persahabatan kami sempat retak, yaitu ketika Rin yang menyatakan cinta padaku."

Sakura membelalak, "Kenapa bisa retak?"

"Yeah, cinta segitiga. Kamu tahu maksudku, kan?"

"Obito ... dia ... mencintai Rin?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Lalu, gimana selanjutnya?"

"Tentu saja aku menolak Rin. Di samping Obito yang mencintai Rin, aku juga tak punya perasaan apapun padanya. Aku hanya menyayanginya sebagai sahabat–yang lebih daripada saudara. Kendati aku sebetulnya tak tega mengatakannya, tapi bagaimana lagi? Kalau aku berbohong, itu sama saja menyakitinya lebih dalam."

"Ya, _Sensei_ benar," timpal Sakura yang mendadak teringat perkataan Sasuke di malam pengantin mereka.

"Mungkin kedengarannya jahat sekali, tapi nggak ada jalan lain selain menyuruhnya untuk melupakanku. Obito juga marah pada kami berdua. Selama berbulan-bulan dia menghilang seakan ditelan bumi. Rin merasa sangat bersalah pada Obito, begitupun aku."

Pandangan Kakashi _Sensei_ menjadi sendu.

"Apa persahabatan kalian selesai sampai di situ?" tanya Sakura.

"Nggak. Obito balik lagi, tapi sikapnya berubah menjadi lebih diam. Selama hampir satu tahun itu dia pergi ke Kumo, menenangkan diri–begitu dia bilang. Aku juga nggak sangka dia bakalan maafin kita berdua secepat itu," jawab Kakashi _Sensei_.

"Bagus dong, kalo gitu," kata Sakura.

"Iya juga sih," balas Kakashi _Sensei_ terkekeh. "Tetapi kalau disuruh milih, aku lebih suka Obito yang seperti itu, daripada yang sekarang. Sikapnya yang waktu itu memang lebih pendiam, tapi setidaknya dia masih tetap Obito yang kami kenal."

"Maksudnya? _Sensei_, aku nggak ngerti," kata Sakura.

"Sebetulnya ini nggak boleh dibicarakan lagi, tapi mengingat kamu istrinya Sasuke, kayaknya kamu juga berhak tahu," kata Kakashi _Sensei_.

Dahi Sakura berkerut, "Emang apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke_-kun_? Apa ada sesuatu yang lain?"

"Ketika Obito kembali lagi, bersamaan dengan Rin yang mulai membuka hatinya untuk Obito. Dia mulai berpikir realistis bahwa udah nggak mungkin lagi mengharapkanku yang saat itu tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Bibimu, Sakura_-chan_. Obito, tentu saja merasa sangat senang. Mereka mulai menjalin hubungan selama dua tahun, lalu mereka menikah," Sakura membelalak.

"Dan bencana itu pun dimulai," Kakashi _Sensei_ kembali memandangnya dengan sendu. "Enam tahun yang lalu, Rin meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil di mana penyebabnya adalah Sasuke yang memaksakan diri menyetir."

Sakura merasa ada yang menjatuhkan batu besar ke dada dan perutnya. Sesak, Sakura sulit bernapas saking kagetnya. Sasuke penyebab Rin meninggal? Pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di benaknya.

"Gi-gimana ... bisa ..." kata Sakura _shock_.

"Nggak ada yang tahu pasti," jawab Kakashi _Sensei_. "Semua orang hanya mengetahui kronologi yang dianalisis dari kepolisian. Nggak ada yang benar-benar tahu gimana kejadian yang sesungguhnya.

"Sasuke mengalami trauma berat di otaknya hingga dirinya tak ingat bagaimana kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dan nggak ada yang boleh mengingatkannya tentang itu atau akibatnya akan fatal–ya, kematian. Kejadian itu benar-benar membuat Obito _down_ sepenuhnya. Obito sangat–terlalu–mencintai Rin. Di saat pernikahannya yang baru setengah tahun, kematiannya benar-benar mengubah hidup Obito hingga menjadi seperti sekarang. Maka dari itu, aku sengaja mengubah sifatku menjadi lebih ceria supaya Obito bisa melupakan kesedihannya, namun nampaknya sia-sia karena dari hari ke hari sikapnya malah semakin bengis."

Ya Tuhan...

Sasuke_-kun_...

Obito_-nii_...

* * *

Notes: Yeay, akhirnya update juga ^^ Gimana, gimana? Puas? Pokoknya semoga suka bab ini. Maaf kalo banyak typo, namanya juga manusia XD Maaf atas ketidakmaksimalan dalam latar Jepangnya, dibilangin aku kurang ngerti soal Jepang, dan males banget kalo search di Google XD

Tentang trauma berat di otak Sasu yang bikin dia nggak inget tentang kecelakaannya itu terinspirasi dari Drama Korea Secret Garden (kalo yg pernah nonton pasti tau).

Saatnya balas review!

**Kazama Sakura**: Iya, Sasu akan aku eksplor lagi. Aku cuma menyesuaikan dengan jalan cerita sekaligus perasaan anak ABG pada umumnya kok hihi.. Taulah ABG kan masih jaman-jamannya ngegalau, belum bisa ngambil keputusan dengan tepat, masih plin-plan. Orang yang ngeliatin Sakura? Mmm, liat aja nanti XD

**hanazono yuri**: Iya, mungkin di bab-bab selanjutnya. Aku sih ngikutin plot aja hihi..

**Nirina-ne Bellanesia**: Hai ^^ Sip ;)

**Lynn**: Ahahaha makasih bingit ^^ Ada kok pihak ketiga dan keempat *lirik Karin-Naruto* XD Sip ;)

**Mina Jasmine**: Haha tapi bab ini belum muncul chara barunya karena aku masih ngikut alur awal yang aku buat XD mungkin bab-bab selanjutnya ada, ikutin aja terus ya ;) Makasih ^^

**Mitsuki**: Hai, salam kenal ^^ Aku juga nggak terima huhuhu tapi mau gimana lagi, harus ikutin plot huhuhu.. Belum bisa kayaknya :( Pokoknya ikutin aja deh bab-bab selanjutnya :) Aku juga cemburu huhu.. Hahaha makasih ^^

Thanks for all my lovely reviewer, silent reader, favotiter/?/, follower *peluk-cium*

Pokoknya RnR aja, karena itu yang bikin aku semangat melanjutkan fic ini ^^


End file.
